Three Stays Fresher
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: (Adoption Drama: Story 7) Sammy Cuttlefish was thought to be the last living human alive. No one, not even her, was sure of how. However, Sammy had other things to care about. Namely, her life with her adopted sisters, Callie and Marie. Both in their public life as the Squid Sisters and with their grandfather in the Squidbeak Splatoon (I own nothing but the concept!)
1. Unbreakable Bond

**Hello everyone! You all seem very excited for this one. I don't blame you. This is going to be a fun story. Just as a quick warning, I will be taking a few liberties with a few parts of Splatoon's lore. You'll see what I mean when we get there. Anyways, let's begin. Sammy is three and Callie and Marie are both five. **

* * *

Jason Cuttlefish looked in his daughters' room with a sigh. Only one of them was really his daughter, Marie. He was surprised at how his family jumped from three to five. First, his brother and his wife were in an accident. He and his wife, Aqua, had decided to take the orphan, Callie in. Of course, the biggest surprise was Sammy. Only a few weeks prior, he had been out with both his daughters when they found a human child. Even worse, the little girl didn't seem to remember anything other then her name and birthday, so asking how she was still alive, or where she came from was out of the question. That being said, he was quickly persuaded to take the young girl in via a tag team set of puppy dog eyes from all three girls. Aqua was even easier to persuade. Speaking of them, all three girls were fast asleep.

"They took to each other so fast," Aqua said as she came over to the door frame.

"It kinda surprised me, seeing as who their grandfather is," Jason replied. Cap'n Craig Cuttlefish was still known for being quite the racist sometimes.

"He seemed to like Sammy too," Aqua pointed out.

"He likes everything other then Octarians," Jason replied. "I just don't want them to take it the wrong way,"

"Our girls are smart and they all have big hearts. I think they will be fine," Aqua assured him. The two parents shared one last look at their daughters before leaving for their own rooms.

"Are they gone yet?" Callie asked as she picked her head up. None of the three girls were actually sleeping.

"Um...yes," Marie said.

"So...now what?" Sammy asked.

"Pillow fights are too loud," Marie pointed out, stopping Callie right in her tracks.

"Aw," She and Sammy both whined.

"I guess we can just talk," Marie pointed out.

"About what?" Sammy asked.

"About how jealous everyone is going to be when they meet the most awesome human ever!" Callie gushed as she pulled her little sister into a hug. Sammy just smiled. She liked hugs.

"Callie! Dad told you not to scare her when we go to school. Besides she can't go yet," Marie pointed out.

"But I'm not scared!" Sammy protested.

"See Marie?" Callie said.

"Just...nevermind," Marie said before yawning.

"Marie no! Now we are all going to be tired!" Callie protested. Sure enough, she yawned not too long after and Sammy yawned after her.

"I'm not tired!" Sammy protested as she crossed her arms. However, she only succeeded in looking cute. Callie started gushing again and Marie just smiled.

Jason and Aqua weren't surprised to see the three girls sleeping in a hug pile the next morning.

* * *

**And we have begun this inky adventure. And if you are wondering why Callie's parents are dead, I(like many fans) headcanon that the Squid Sisters were raised together in order to get the close relationship they have in canon. Also Marie is confirmed to have visited her parents, so Callie's came up short. Also, before I forget, why is Sammy/Samey in **_**Splatoon?**_ **The contrast. What do I mean by this? Amy is an abusive b**th to Sammy/Samey despite the fact they are twins. Compare to Callie and Marie, who despite being cousins, are basically glued to the hip with each other. So I wanted Sammy to have a chance to learn what a **_**real **_**sibling relationship is like. Anyways, see you next time. **


	2. Songbirds Take Flight

**Matt (Guest): As clever as you think you may be, I do not find this funny anymore. If you pull this stunt again, it will also get deleted. You have been warned for the final time.**

**Omni Spectator (Guest): I have been waiting for a long time to write this one. Also, where were you for all of the last story?**

**_WARNING! _Cute headcanons, cute sibling moments and lots of Disney following. You have been warned. Anyways, Callie and Marie are 7 and Sammy is 5.**

* * *

"So who wants to go first?" Callie asked as she flopped onto her bed. The girls' father had just finished setting up their karaoke machine and all three were ready to start singing. Recently, they had gotten into some movies from human times called Disney and wanted to try singing the songs themselves.

"Why can't we all go at once?" Sammy asked.

"I mean, we could…" Marie pointed out. "But not a lot of Disney songs have three people,"

"I know one!" Sammy said as she looked for the correct song. Much to everyone's surprise, Sammy was a very skilled reader. She was already reading at a higher level then her sisters. However, they weren't thinking about that. Right now, they were only thinking about singing. Sammy grabbed a microphone and started singing.

"Oh no…" Marie groaned when she realized who's lines she was going to have to sing.

**(Author's note: Italics is sung and normal is spoken!)**

Sammy: _I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies, beware_

Marie: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

Sammy: _I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR!_

Marie: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

Sammy:_ Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Marie: You've rather a long way to go, young master

If you think…

Sammy:_ No one saying, "Do this"_

Marie: Now when I said that, I―

Callie: _No one saying, "Be there"_

Marie: What I meant was―

Sammy: _No one saying, "Stop that"_

Marie: Look, what you don't realize―

Sammy and Callie: _No one saying, "See here"_

Marie: Now see here!

Sammy: _Free to run around all day_

Marie: Well, that's definitely out―

Sammy: _Free to do it all my way!_

As the music played, the three girls playfully danced around. Even Marie was enjoying herself despite her dislike of who she was singing as.

Marie: I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart-to-heart

Sammy: _Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

Marie: If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa!

I wouldn't hang about!

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Sammy: _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Unbeknownst to the girls, Jason and Aqua were listening in and not just for their combined cuteness(although that was a major factor). They were natural singers!

Sammy: _Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm..._

_Standing in the spotlight!_

Marie: Not yet!

All three girls: _Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be Queen Sammy's finest fling!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

_To be king!_

As the song ended, all three girls collapsed into laughter as their parents silently cheered.

"I'm picking the next song!" Marie declared as she started looking for what she wanted to sing.

"How come you get to pick next?" Callie asked.

"Because you guys made me be Zazu!" Marie pointed out.

"But you are just like him! You're the boring one!" Callie protested.

"I am not!" Marie replied. One quick wrestling match later, Marie had picked her song and was ready to start.

Marie: _I've been staring at the edge of the water_

_Long as I can remember_

_Never really knowing why_

_I wish I could be the perfect daughter_

_But I come back to the water_

_No matter how hard I try_

Sammy had the biggest smile on her face when she heard what her big sister was singing. Marie just smiled, which signaled that Sammy could sing as well.

Sammy: _Every turn I take, every trail I track_

_Every path I make, every road leads back_

_To the place I know where I cannot go_

_Where I long to be_

Marie and Sammy: _See the line where the sky meets the sea_

_It calls me_

_And no one knows_

_How far it goes_

_If the wind in my sail on the sea_

_Stays behind me_

_One day, I'll know_

_If I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go_

Callie just watched, until Sammy dragged her back over to the machine.

Callie: _I know everybody on this island_

_Seems so happy on this island_

_Everything is by design_

_I know everybody on this island_

_Has a role on this island_

_So maybe I can roll with mine_

_Marie: I can lead with pride_

_I can make us strong_

_I'll be satisfied if I play along_

_But the voice inside_

_Sings a different song_

All Three: _What is wrong with me?_

_See the light as it shines on the sea_

_It's blinding_

_But no one knows_

_How deep it goes_

_And it seems like it's calling out to me_

_So come find me_

_And let me know_

_What's beyond that line?_

_Will I cross that line?_

_The line where the sky meets the sea_

_It calls me_

_And no one knows_

_How far it goes_

_If the wind in my sail on the sea_

_Stays behind me_

_One day, I'll know_

_How far I'll go!_

"It's my turn now!" Callie said as she started to look for her song.

"Pick a good one, you have a steep hill to climb," Marie said.

"What hill?" Callie asked.

"Nevermind," Marie replied, remembering that Callie had trouble with expressions sometimes.

"What are you gonna pick, Callie?" Sammy asked.

"You'll see," Callie said with a smirk. She picked her song before starting to sing. Marie realized what it was and let out another groan.

Callie: _Everybody wants to be a cat_

_Because a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows where it's at_

Sammy: _Tell me!_

_Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat_

_'Cause everything else is obsolete_

Callie: Strickly high button shoes!

Sammy: _A square with a horn_

_Makes you wish you weren't born_

Callie: _Every time he plays_

Sammy: _But, with a square in the act_

_You can set music back_

Callie:_ To the caveman days_

_Cha cha ba dum bo day_

Sammy: _I've heard some corny birds_

_Who tried to sing_

Callie:_ But still a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows how to swing_

Sammy: _Who wants to dig a long-haired gig_

_Or stuff like that..._

Callie and Sammy:_ ...When everybody wants to be a cat?_

_A square with a horn_

_Makes you wish you weren't born_

_Every time he plays_

Sammy:_ Oh a rinky tinky tinky_

Callie and Sammy: _With a square in the act_

_You can set music back_

_To the caveman days_

Despite Marie being a big dog person, she still couldn't help but join in.

Marie: _Oh a rinky tinky tinky_

All three: _Yes, everybody wants to be a cat_

_Because a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows where it's at_

_While playin' jazz_

_You always has a welcome mat_

_'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat_

As the music picked up and the girls started to dance around, Jason and Aqua struggled to keep themselves hidden, Aqua especially. Finally, the song slowed down again.

Marie: _If you want to turn me on_

_Play your horn, don't spare the tone_

_And blow a little soul into the tune_

Sammy: _Let's take it to another key_

Callie: _Modulate, and wait for me_

_I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon..._

Sammy: _The other cats will all commence_

_Congregatin' on the fence_

_Underneath the alley's only light_

Marie: _Where every note is out of sight_

All three: _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

Callie: _Hallelujah!_

All three: _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

Callie: _I'm telling you!_

All three: _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

Callie: _Yeah!_

All three:_ Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

Callie: _Mmmm!_

All three: _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

Callie: _Hallelujah!_

All three: _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat..._

"Bravo!" Aqua said, cluing the girls in that they had been watched.

"Mom! Were you and dad watching?" Marie asked.

"Yes and we were very impressed," Jason said. "You three can sing very well."

"Thank you!" Callie said proudly.

"Yeah, thanks!" Sammy added in.

"I bet you two could make a living off that!" Aqua said.

"Really?" All three girls asked.

"We both think you could, but it may be harder then you think," Jason said.

"We can handle anything!" Sammy boasted with pride. Callie and Marie only nodded.

* * *

**So the secret scrolls in the first game mention that Callie and Marie got into singing at a young age, but never why. This spawned my headcanon. Hope you liked it. Next time, our three little singers are going to make history. See you then.**


	3. Calamari Inkantation

**Foxchick1: That's what I'm hoping for. **

**Gamelover41592: Yeah, writing them singing the Disney songs was fun. **

**Matt (Guest): I don't fully get what you mean by secret talent, but there is much more to her then meets the eye. Also, the only case Sierra would be good at solving is if Cody got kidnapped. **

**Omni Spectator (Guest): No worries. I was just wondering because I remembered you not seeming so pleased at the reveal Meta Knight wasn't going to be the one raising Owen. Also, yes the chapter was super cute. **

**Alright, so like I said last time, this is the first step in the girls' journey to stardom. You should know what is coming. **

* * *

"OMG! I'm so excited!" Callie gushed. The three girls were standing backstage. They had entered in Inkopolis's first annual Youth Folk-Singing Contest. With their singing skills, the girls thought it would be fun. However, Sammy seemed to be growing more nervous by the second.

"Um, Sammy?" Marie asked as she walked over to her younger sister. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm scared!" Sammy admitted.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"There are so many people! What if we screw up? What...what if _I _screw up?" Sammy said. Callie and Marie just looked at each other before smiling and pulling Sammy into a hug.

"Sammy, you aren't going to screw up," Marie assured her.

"Besides, we are going to be out there with you," Callie added in. "So if you get nervous, just remember that we are going to be right there," Sammy smiled, a few happy tears running down her face. She didn't know why, but getting all this support felt amazing.

"You two are the best big sisters ever!" Sammy gushed.

"Up next, hailing all the way from the country, are Callie, Marie and Sammy Cuttlefish!" The announcer said.

"Let's go make history," Callie said confidently.

"You said it," Sammy said. All three girls walked on stage. A few people in the crowd gushed over their matching kimonos(Sammy's is red if you are wondering). However, most of the crowd focused on one thing.

"Is that a human?"

"I thought they were extinct!"

"Are there more of them?"

"Dude, that is so cool!"

"How is that possible?"

Sammy was a little uncomfortable with them all talking about her, but a quick look at Callie and Marie kept her calm.

"Let me know when you are ready," The DJ said to the girls.

"We're ready!" Callie declared. With a thumbs up, the DJ started the music. The song in question was a folk tune called Calamari Inkantation. Cap'n Cuttlefish had told them that the song had magic powers. Once you heard it, you were never the same. While the girls weren't sure about that, they did like the song. The crowd was dead silent as the three girls sang, the music had them entranced. The girls finished and waited.

One person stood up and cheered.

Then another

Then another

Then another

The girls watched in awe as everyone rose to their feet, clapping and cheering. With a quick bow, the girls moved backstage, where their parents and grandfather were waiting.

"Well done, girls!" Jason said.

"You three sang that song like you created it yourself," Cap'n Cuttlefish said as he managed to lower himself down so the girls could give him a hug.

"Thanks gramps!" Sammy said with pride.

"You three are totally gonna be the winners!" Aqua promised them.

"Really?" All three girls asked.

"No doubt," Jason backed up his wife.

* * *

The rest of the show ran without issue for the most part. However, at the end, a young girl's singing created a shockwave and blew out most of the speakers. As such, everyone was waiting for the mircophone's speakers to be repaired in order for the results to be revealed.

"Ladies and gentlesquids, boys and girls!" The announcer began. "I have to say, I was not expecting this to be as unanimous as it was. However, I can say with no doubt that the winner is….Callie, Marie and Sammy Cuttlefish!" The crowd went wild as the girls returned to the stage, their family in tow. The girls were all smiling, waving and bowing as the DJ presented them with a trophy and certificate. As the newspaper took their pictures, Callie, Marie and especially Sammy felt like they were on top of the world.

* * *

**Our girls get their first real taste of stardom. Next time, we are going to jump ahead into the future, where the girls try their hands at the news. See you then. **


	4. It's Inkopolis News Time!

**Gamelover41592: Thanks. I had fun writing it. **

**Matt (Guest): It was meant to be her singing voice. **

**Okay, so we are near the start of the first game. The Squid Sisters have formed and are getting ready to start their second job. Sammy is 15 and Callie and Marie are 17. Also, if you don't know what the Squid Sisters outfits look like, look them up because I have no idea how to describe them. Let's get started. **

* * *

"Today's the day!" Callie sang as she jumped out of bed. Sammy smiled a little as she opened her eyes. About a year prior, the girls had moved into an apartment in Inkopolis. They all loved their home in Calamari County, but they wanted to see if they could make it big in the city. For a while, things were slow, with Callie and Marie's job at Walleye Warehouse providing money as well as the girls' days in Turf Wars providing the income. Sammy, however, wasn't able to do either. She was too young for a part time job and couldn't do Turf War by virtue of not being an Inkling(the second one was worse because Sammy could use weapons. Cap'n Cuttlefish insisted on training her too). As such, she had been very bored. A stroke of luck came when a higher up in the music industry approached them one day. As it turned out, he had been in the audience during the Folk Contest on that fateful day. He would have approached them right then and there, but he wasn't comfortable with forcing children into a life of fame at such a young age. While Marie had her doubts about the whole thing, the Squid Sisters had shot into stardom almost overnight. So much so, that the city wanted them to do the news.

"Callie, we don't have to be in the studio for another three hours," Marie groaned. She was not a morning person whatsoever.

"But I'm so excited!" Callie squealed.

"Could you be excited more quietly?" Marie asked. Sammy giggled.

"Great way to start the morning," Sammy said as she stretched before standing up.

"It would be even greater if you made us those pancakes we like!" Callie said quickly.

"Coming right up," Sammy said as she made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

"Glad to see our new newscasters are here!" The lead inkling said once the sisters arrived in the news studio. All three were dressed in nearly matching outfits, only with a different color. Magenta for Callie, green for Marie and red for Sammy.

"We are ready!" Sammy said with pride, even if she was a little nervous. She had figured out she got stage fright, but whenever she was on stage with her sisters, she could handle it. At least with them, she had people she knew wouldn't laugh at her.

"So what do we need to do?" Marie asked.

"Follow me," The lead inkling said. He led the girls into an area with a large TV behind them and a teleprompter in front.

"Ooo! What's the TV for?" Callie asked.

"For the stage reveals," The inkling replied. "Your main job is to reveal to everyone what the current stage line up is. And if possible, give some banter or tips about the stage. You don't have to read exactly what the teleprompter says."

"Banter we can do," Sammy said. Callie and Marie gave her a look, but said nothing.

"Great! After all, you are the most popular singing group in Inkopolis," The Inkling said. "You are on in ten minutes," With that, he walked off.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Callie gushed again.

"I just hope we don't screw up," Sammy said nervously.

"Relax, Sam," Marie said as she put a hand on her shoulder. "We are gonna do great,"

"Also, I never realized how fresh your hair looked!" Callie said.

"R-r-really?" Sammy said. Her waist length hair had the ends dyed red that would change color if she wanted to support a team. She had chosen her color in order to match her sisters' tips.

"Yeah, you should totally have them stay that way!" Callie said.

"Huh, Stay Fresh," Sammy noted.

"I kinda like that," Marie said.

"I do too!" Callie added in.

"What if we added that to the end of the show? Like as a sign off?" Sammy offered. "We could do a little pose to go with it too,"

"I could go for that," Marie said with a smile.

"Yeah, it could be fun!" Callie agreed.

"Get ready you three!" The cameraman said. Callie went to the left of the TV, Marie went to the right, and Sammy knelt down towards the middle.

"Let's do this," Callie said.

"Ready when you are," Marie promised.

"I'm ready," Sammy said as she smiled.

"And...ROLLING!" The cameraman said.

"Hold on to your tentacles!" Callie began.

"Or any other limbs you may have!" Sammy added in.

"It's Inkopolis News time!" Marie finished.

"Let's reveal the current regular battle stages," Sammy said. The first stage popped up, Urchin Underpass.

"Daah... I think securing the central area here is key?" Callie offered.

"I'd stage my attack from some of those side alleys..." Marie fired back.

"Maybe don't give away your strategies to everyone?" Sammy pointed out. After that, the second stage popped up. It was Walleye Warehouse.

"We used to work here! Remember those uniforms?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I burned mine after I quit." Marie replied.

"I just remember being bored out of my mind when you two were working," Sammy added in with the roll of her eyes. "And now, the current ranked battle stages," The first one to pop up was Blackbelly Skatepark.

"I'm bad at skateboarding... I'd probably break a bone!" Callie groaned.

"Squids don't have bones, but whatever..." Marie pointed out.

"Besides, if anyone would break a bone, it would be me!" Sammy added in. The next stage to pop up was Arowana Mall.

"Omigosh! Look, Marie! That outfit is adorrrrbs!" Callie gushed as she caught a glimpse of one of the outfits in one of the mall's windows.

"That reminds me: don't window-shop during battle." Marie said quickly.

"Unless you want to get splatted, save the shopping for after this stage is out of the rotation!" Sammy added in. She dropped up afterwards.

"Until next time…" Callie began.

"Staaaay fresh!" All three girls said as they made the same pose.

"And...cut!" The cameraman said as she the head inkling walked back in.

"So how did we do?" Callie asked.

"Amazing!" He gushed. "You did everything right and I loved the ending! You should keep that!"

"Really?!" Sammy asked.

"Yes really," He replied. "You three brought us some of our highest ratings in years!" All three girls shared a high five. They were going to enjoy this.

* * *

**So our girls' first day on the job goes **_**very **_**well. Also Sammy is the one that came up with their catch phrase in this universe. Next time, however, things aren't going to be so great as the Great Zapfish is going to go missing. This will give you your first look at Agent 3, or rather Agent 4 as well. See you then. **


	5. Enter Agent 4

**Gamelover41592: Thanks**

**Okay, so I'm sure you can all tell why it's Agent 4 and not 3(and if you can't, it's because Sammy is Agent 3). However, this is actually kinda personal to me. Why? All of the agents will be based around my own avatars in Splatoon. Gender, weapons, and clothing. I added in some details to make them feel more alive, but I thought this would be fun. Also, in order to remember what my **_**Splatoon**_ **1 character was wearing, I actually went back into my game(which I haven't touched in **_**years**_**) to look. Anyways, time to begin. **

* * *

"Glad you guys got here early," The head inkling said once the girls walked in. "We have a special update for today,"

"What's up?" Sammy asked.

"Did Sheldon make a new roller!?" Callie asked.

"I wish. We were going to do an emergency broadcast, but we thought it would be best if you three told everyone," The head inkling said as he handed Sammy a set of papers before walking off.

"Yeesh, what's got him so-" Marie began as she took the paper, only to freeze. All the color drained from her face. Callie and Sammy repeated her actions when they saw what had happened.

The Great Zapfish had been stolen.

"How….how did this happen?" Sammy questioned.

"Wait, look at this picture," Marie said as she pointed to a picture of the Great Zapfish before it went missing. It was blurry and in the background, but unmistakable.

An Octarian UFO.

"So Gramps' crazy ramblings had some sense to them!" Callie exclaimed.

"Callie!" Marie said as she slapped a hand over her cousin's mouth. "We can't let other people know about the Octarians!"

"So….Octo Valley after this?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, good idea," Marie said. "Gramps is already down there most likely,"

"Squid Sisters are on in five!" A voice called out. The girls shared nervous glances as they walked to the news room. This was not going to be easy...

* * *

Nearby, living in an apartment complex, was an Inkling boy who had no idea what was coming, much like the rest of the city. This was Jackson "Jax" Inkwell.

"Today is going to be special, Snax. I'm telling you," Jax said to his pet super sea snail as he pulled his tentacles into a ponytail. They were blue naturally, but they would change whenever he battled. He then grabbed his never changing outfit, a skull bandanna, a forge inkling parka, and orange arrows, before looking over his two favorite weapons, the Aerospray RG and the Jet Squelcher. "Hmmm….Snax, which should I pick?"

"..." Snax couldn't talk, naturally, but his eyes went towards the Aerospray.

"The Aerospray?" Jax asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer either way. "I like the way you think bud!" The super sea snail made what Jax could only guess was a happy face. He grabbed the weapon, along with a breakfast bar, before super jumping towards the battle hub. He walked towards the crowd of Inklings who had gathered the watch the news. Finally, the news came on and Jax's were drawn to the same place as almost every day.

Callie.

Most of his friends had things for Sammy, and not just because she was the last human. They said that they liked her sweet and kind nature. Jax, though, was drawn to Callie's constant energy and excitement. It rubbed off on him. Granted, he knew he stood no chance with her. Today, however, none of the Squid Sisters, Callie included, looked all that happy.

"What's going on?" One Inkling said. Whispers carried around the crowd as the Squid Sisters began.

"Hold on to your tentacles!" Callie began.

"Or any other limbs you may have!" Sammy added in.

"It's Inkopolis News time!" Marie finished. However, before the stages were revealed, Callie spoke up.

"News flash! News flash!" She said in what sounded like a forced happy voice.

"What is it!?" Sammy asked.

"Tell us!" Marie demanded. Then the headline appeared.

Great Zapfish Gone?

Gasps rang throughout the crowd as everyone turned to look at the tower. Sure enough, the Great Zapfish was missing. Panic rang out.

"What's going on?"

"How did this happen?"

"Where did it go?"

"Everyone shut up! Maybe the Squid Sisters know!" An older voice called out. Everyone turned to watch.

"Inkopolis' Great Zapfish has...vanished!" Callie exclaimed.

"Wait, seriously?" Marie asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Sammy added in.

"If it isn't recovered soon, are we gonna lose power?" Callie asked.

"That would be a disaster!" Sammy cried.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine...probably," Marie assured them and everyone else. Another headline popped up.

UFO Sighting?!

"_Aliens?_" Jax thought to himself. "_Nah! That's way too crazy!...is it?_"

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that UFO crash!" Callie snapped.

"That would make sense!" Sammy agreed.

"Sounds likely to me!" Marie added in.

"Now, let's go back to the stage lineup!" Callie said, changing topics. After that, most Inklings went back to whatever they had been planning to do. Other then Jax. He knew something was wrong. However, before he could think any further, he saw an old man pop his head out from a sewer.

"Who's the creepy old dude?" Jax asked no one in particular. He was about to ignore him, only to get a better look at his hat.

It was from the Squidbeak Splatoon.

"If he was in the Squidbeak Splatoon, then he's gotta know something about the Zapfish!" Jax realized. He walked over to the sewer grid and, once he had made sure no one was looking, jumped in after him.

* * *

"Whoa…." Jax said as he looked around. He had never seen anything like….wherever he was. He noticed that the old guy was standing in front of a sign with pictures on it.

"Th-th-the oc-oc-oc...THE OCTARIANS ARE COMING!" He cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Aren't they extinct?" Jax asked. At least, that's what his school had taught him. The old guy then noticed him.

"Oh, uh, hi...guess I lost my cool for a minute there!" He said. "I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary Squidbeak Splatoon!"

"You were the leader of the Squidbeak Splatoon!?" Jax exclaimed. He thought he was going to pass out. "Oh my cod! I grew up hearing stories about you! I have so many things to ask you!"

"Hehe. That look in your eye...it's the look I've been lookin' for!" Cuttlefish exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jax asked, now confused yet again.

"The Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis has been squidnapped!" Cuttlefish replied.

"I know it couldn't just vanish!" Jax exclaimed. "Did the Octarians take it?"

"Correct squiddo!" Cuttlefish said. "They want revenge for the Great Turf War of 100 years ago!" Jax's parents had told him about the war. It was for a fight about land and the right for the surface.

"But, how are we going to get it back?" Jax asked. His mind was made up. He wanted to help. Besides, maybe if he became the hero that got the Great Zapfish back, he would have a chance with Callie! But he couldn't think about that now.

"That's what I like to hear!" Cuttlefish said before pulling a uniform and a fancy looking Splattershot out. "Starting today, you are Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon!"

"This is so cool!" Jax said. Ducking behind a tree, he slipped the uniform on. It came with a headset, jacket, and shoes.

"That is your brand new Hero Suit! It will help you fight the Octarians!" Cuttlefish explained. "It's a great fit!"

"Hang on, if I'm Agent 4, who are agents 1 through 3?" Jax asked.

"Oh! Er...you'll meet them later," Cuttlefish replied. "Now let's go get those Octojerks! I'm countin' on you bucko!"

* * *

Things weren't too hard for Jax. The enemies were a little weird, but he managed. Picking up min zapfish made him feel more proud of himself then he had felt in years. He had also been picking up some scrolls that gave him some new insight on the world he called home. Once he grabbed his third, he made his way back to Octo Valley, only to get a _very _welcome surprise.

"Ahoy Agent 4!" Cuttlefish greeted him. "Remember when I said you would meet the other agents later? Well here they are. Agents 1, 2 and 3,"

"THE SQUID SISTERS ARE MY NEW PARTNERS!?" Jax screamed.

"Er...we have no idea why you would think that," Agent 2 lied.

"Yeah! We are nowhere near _their _levels of awesome!" Agent 1 added in. Jax had to stop himself from swooning.

"Um...you guys have a human with you. Last I checked, Sammy of the Squid Sisters was the only one of those left," Jax replied.

"Ugh, fine, you got us," Sammy said as she pulled her Paintball Mask off. "Totally thought this would hide the face I'm a human!"

"Sorry, it's just...I'm a huge fan. Er, I'm Jax by the way," Jax replied awkwardly.

"Well, you clearly already know us," Sammy said.

"Just so we are _very _clear, you are not to tell _anyone _about this, got it?" Marie asked.

"Um...yeah! Of course! I would never blow this!" Jax stammered.

"Give him a chance Marie!" Callie said as she wrapped an arm around him. She missed his blush, but Sammy and Marie certainly didn't.

"Hey, I think all those Zapfish unlocked a Boss Kettle!" Cuttlefish said. "Once Agent 4 beats him, we should be able to move ahead!"

"Um...on it!" Jax said as he rushed to the kettle and dove in, hoping to ease his blushing.

* * *

"Um...I'm fighting a cube?" Jax asked when he saw what was waiting for him in the Kettle.

"_Maybe the boss is inside the cube?_" Agent 3/Sammy offered.

"_Stay sharp, Agent 4!_" Cuttlefish ordered. A zapfish was lowered into the room.

"_Are they just giving it to you?_" Marie/Agent 2 asked. Suddenly, a tentacle burst from the cube and dragged the zapfish inside.

"What the heck!?" Jax exclaimed. Suddenly, the cube jumped up, standing on two little legs that really shouldn't support it. The cube also had a face.

"_It's the Octostomp!_" Callie/Agent 1 cried

"_It's gonna turn Agent 4 into a pancake!_" Cuttlefish exclaimed.

"Years of Turf War, please don't fail me now!" Jax said to himself. The Octostomp walked towards him and slammed down. Jax, however, dodged.

"_Ink up the sides!_" Agent 2/Marie ordered. Jax did just that and found the the tentacle was exposed. After blasting it enough, Ink came pouring out of the Octostomp, while Jax super jumped away. Not much changed from there, beyond the Octostomp removing parts of its sides, and the Octostomp was defeated in a glorious explosion of ink.

* * *

"Nice work, Agent 4!" Sammy greeted him.

"Yeah, you stomped him good!" Callie joked. Jax laughed. "See! He thinks I'm funny!"

"Well...I guess someone has to," Marie replied, causing Callie to glare.

"Geez! It's late!" Sammy said as she looked at her watch. "I guess we will have to continue this tomorrow."

"But what about the Great Zapfish?" Jax asked.

"Eh, we should have enough reserve power for the city," Marie replied dismissively.

"If you say so," Jax said.

"See you tomorrow!" Callie called after him. Jax felt his cheeks heat up again as he went to go change.

* * *

"Told you today was gonna be awesome, Snax!" Jax said once he entered his apartment, making sure not to be too loud. "You wanna know why? Because not only am _I _going to be the big hero that saves everyone, I got to meet the Squid Sisters! And hey! Maybe I'll work up the courage to ask Callie!"

"...!" Snax made an excited face, only for Jax's face to fall.

"Oh who am I kidding? There is no way she'd date a guy like me," Jax said as he took his clothes off, before heading into the shower. Snax's face fell as well. He wanted to support his master somehow, but how?

* * *

**Hope you guys like Jax, because I am having fun with him. Also yes, Snax's name is a bit of a reference to what Super Sea Snails are used for in game. I have seen people who came up with the idea that Super Sea Snails can be pets, so I thought that was cute. Anyways, see you next time! **


	6. Further Down the Octo Hole

**Gamelover41592: Thx**

**Okay, so we are going to continue further into Octo Valley, where Cap'n Cuttlefish just wants to get things done, Jax is trying not to die from being near Callie, Sammy and Marie are being shippers and Callie is confused.**

* * *

Once they had reached the second area in Octo Valley, Jax got right to work, taking him into a level infested with Gushers. He found the kettle quickly, but not before giving a finger point to Callie in an attempt to look cool.

"So Callie, what do you think about Jax?" Marie asked coyly.

"Gramps totally made the right choice! He is so fresh!" Callie gushed.

"Do you like him?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah! Like I said, he's super fresh and he is so sweet to me!" Callie replied obliviously. Marie and Sammy burst into laughter. "What? What's so funny?"

"He has the biggest crush on you!" Sammy exclaimed through laughter.

"Even _Gramps _had an idea about it!" Marie added in. Callie had always been the one who was most oblivious to things like love. Callie started blushing.

"Oh wow! I had no idea!" Callie replied, besides the fact it was rather obvious. "But...I don't know how I feel about him,"

"Seeing as we barely know him, that would make sense," Marie pointed out.

"Hey, why don't you wait until the end of the adventure to tell him how you feel?" Sammy said. "It could give you a chance to get to know him a bit better,"

"Sounds good to me!" Callie said. Jax then jumped out of the kettle, causing the girls to drop the conversation.

* * *

"What are these things?" Jax asked as he looked over a small sponge.

"_I think if you shoot that, you can swim up it_," Callie said. Jax did what he was told and sure enough, the sponge grew to a larger size, letting him swim up it and reach a higher platform.

"How come there are so many weird obstacles in this place?" Jax asked as he splatted another Octotrooper.

"_Must be how those blasted Octarians get around_," Cuttlefish chimed in.

"_Ya know, those would be kinda cool to see in Turf War_," Marie said. "Of course it would just make the matches harder,"

"_And more fun to watch_," Sammy piped up, drawing laughter.

* * *

"Why the heck would the Octarians invest in kamaize bombs?" Jax asked as he shot down another Octopod.

"_Beats us,_" Marie replied. "_I wouldn't sacrifice _myself _for a cause like this_,"

"_Would you sacrifice yourself for me or Callie?_" Sammy asked in a false innocent voice.

"_Low blow_," Marie replied bluntly. Jax chuckled a little but kept moving. He was quickly able to figure out how the Propellers worked.

"_Nice work Jax!_" Callie gushed. "_Took me forever to figure those out!_"

"_That's because you tried to blow on them to make them move!"_ Marie pointed out.

"_That's how fans normally work!_" Callie fired back. Jax had to bite his tongue to keep from bursting into laughter.

* * *

"So Agent 2 is helping me this time?" Jax said when he saw Marie join him. He did curse his luck a little that it wasn't Callie, but he could live with Marie.

"Sorry you don't get Agent 1," Agent 2 fired back. Jax blushed again, only to stop when he got a better look at his surroundings.

"Hey, this place looks just like the Kelp Dome!" Jax realized.

"_Hey, it kinda does!_" Sammy piped up. A Superjump circle then appeared. "_Wait, who's that superjumper?_" Someone landed and Jax got a good look at them. They looked a lot like an inkling, only with armor, weird looking glasses, and octopus tentacles.

"_Looks like you guys have company!_" Callie called out.

"Who is that?" Jax asked as he dodged out of the way of her ink blasts.

"_That's an Octoling, bucko!_" Cuttlefish explained. "These scallywags can turn into octopuses and swim in ink too! Be alert!" Finally, Jax managed to splat her.

"Looks like the Octarians are breaking out the big guns," Marie said as she sniped another Octoling.

"You're pretty good with that Charger," Jax said.

"Save the flirting for Cal-er Agent 1," Marie snarked. Jax was left stumbling over his words for a few seconds, although the arrivals of more Octolings snapped him out of that.

"Hey, this is a lot like a Turf War!" Jax said cockily.

"_THE GREAT TURF WAR IS UPON US AGAIN!_" Cuttlefish screamed, causing Marie and Jax to wince from the feedback on their headsets.

"_Gramps...it's this sport that all the kids play now,_" Sammy explained.

"_Trust us, it's just for fun!_" Callie chimed in.

"_...Oh,_" Cuttlefish said. Again, Marie and Jax had to fight back laughter as they made their way to the Zapfish.

* * *

"_Thank cod!_" Jax thought to himself when Callie said she wanted to partner up with Jax this time. The only thing he was worried about was that he would stumble over him and screw something up.

"Hey, this looks just like the first place you went to!" Callie noticed. Jax noticed that too, but he also spotted the UFO with an Octarian that was launching an inkstrike right at Callie.

"Callie! Watch out!" Jax cried as he tackled her out of the way right as the inkstrike blew up. They were just out of range. Thankfully, Jax managed to tackle them behind cover.

Which gave him and Callie time to realize that they were on top of each other.

Jax was fighting every nerve in his body to not start blushing. Unbeknownst to him, Callie was doing the same. Not everybody was willing to shove someone else out of the way of an active inkstrike.

"Er...should we get moving?" Jax finally said, trying to break the silence.

"S-s-sounds good," Callie agreed as they climbed off each other.

"_Get a room, lovebirds_," Marie teased, causing both to start blushing.

"What the heck was that thing?" Jax asked.

"_That's an Octostriker!_" Cuttlefish exclaimed "_Hide in your ink so the rascal can't target you!_"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Jax said. Callie was much faster with her roller, so she would ink most of the path, while Jax would swim along and deal with any enemies they dealt with.

"_Say! You two make a great team!_" Sammy noted once Jax and Callie had reached a safe zone.

"Thanks Sam," Callie replied. "Um! I mean Agent 3!"

"She isn't wrong," Jax pointed out.

"True," Callie said. "Hey check it out!" She pointed at a wall. "If we can ink that up, we can reach that stupid Octostriker!"

"Hang on," Jax said as he quickly inked up the wall, letting him and Callie swim up. The Octostriker barely knew what hit it. Jax collected the Zapfish and the duo Superjumped away.

* * *

"Um, guys?" Jax asked. He had found the boss kettle, but he wanted to talk to the Squid Sisters first.

"Yeah?" Sammy replied.

"I uh think I know why the Octarians are stealing the Zapfish," Jax said as he pulled out a secret scroll. It looked like a news report. It was talking about how they were running out of electricity to power their domes.

"If they had just asked, we could have spared some," Marie said, pointing out the clear solution.

"Clearly, someone doesn't want to share," Sammy noted.

"I just hope we can do something. I don't want another war," Callie said nervously.

"Let's just get them back before we can think more about that," Marie pointed out. With a nod, Jax jumped into the kettle.

* * *

"That will never stop startling me," Jax grumbled as a tentacle appeared out of the boss, activating it. It had googly eyes, a large nozzle and little feet.

"_What's with the tiny feet?_" Sammy asked.

"_That's the Octonozzle!_" Cuttlefish exclaimed.

"And I think I can see how to stop it!" Jax said. He waited for the Octonozzle to turn around, then blasted away at a little suction cup. Once he destroyed it, the Octonozzle turned around, letting Jax climb up and blast away. Despite Octonozzle's best attempts to hit Jax with it's ink balls, he quickly triumphed.

"_...Scritchy...scraaaatch…_"

"_What's the sound?_" Cuttlefish asked.

"_I don't know, but I don't like it_," Sammy said.

"_Cut...tle...fishhhh…_,"

"_Dumb thing must be broken!_" Marie said.

"_Keep up the good work Agent 4!_" Callie cheered.

"Um...thanks," Jax said.

* * *

**So Jax and Callie share a moment or two, Sammy and Marie are both enjoying Callie's squirming and Cuttlefish has no idea what is coming. See you soon!**


	7. Opening a Clam of Worms

**Gamelover41592: Thankfully. **

**Matt (Guest): I try to be**

**pokemon master sans: One of the rules of my story is that it has to be following the displaced TD character(for the most part anyways). So no, in other words. **

**For anyone who cares, most of the story mode chapters will just be fish puns. Sorry in advance if you don't like those things. Trust me, I've been cringing too. Anyways, let's get going. **

* * *

"I love riding the rails!" Jax cheered as he rode an inkrail to another platform.

"_Focus Agent 4!_" Marie snapped.

"_Let him have his fun!_" Callie fired back.

"_Callie just wishes she was out there with Agent 4_!" Sammy chimed in. Jax could hear Callie's embarrassed squeaks from the headset. It was _very _cute.

"Hey is that an Inkzooka?" Jax asked as he grabbed the can. The Inkzooka then appeared in his hand.

"_Make the most of that Inkzooka!_" Cuttlefish ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jax said as he looked evilly at the Octarians, who all suddenly remembered that they had better things to do.

* * *

"Where's the floor?!" Callie exclaimed. She had, yet again, chosen to tag along with Jax.

"_Those Octo scallywags hid the path, did they?!_" Cuttlefish snapped.

"_Try shooting the floor!_" Sammy called out. Jax, instead, chose to shoot a balloon fish that was sitting on the invisible floor, covering the safe parts in ink.

"After you," Jax said as he gave a mocking bow to Callie, who blushed before heading across. They continued on for a bit, only to run into some Octoballs.

"Hey, are Octoballs kinda cute or is just me?" Callie asked. "I'd love to have one as a pet!"

"_Callie! How many times do we have to tell you no!?_" Marie snapped over the headsets.

"I have a pet super sea snail," Jax admitted. Callie turned to face him.

"I thought everyone just gave those to Spyke," Callie admitted.

"Not all of them," Jax said. "You can keep them as pets. I painted some rings on his shell so I don't mistake him for one that I would give to Spyke,"

"Where did you get him?" Callie asked.

"Found him when I was walking home one day. His name is Snax," Jax replied.

"_Isn't that a nasty thing to call a super sea snail_?" Sammy piped up.

"I couldn't come up with anything else!" Jax protested. As he argued with Sammy and Marie over his pet's name. Callie looked at him. When she first heard about his crush on her, she was fully expecting some nutty fan. But Jax had more to him then just liking her. He was funny, kind, smart, a bit of a dork…

Callie blushed a little. She was beginning to think that Jax's crush might be becoming mutual.

* * *

"_Do you think Flooders could be useful for a shower?_" Sammy questioned when she saw what was waiting for Jax in his next level.

"_Er, no_," Marie said quickly. "_I don't want to shower in enemy ink. Good way to get splatted,_"

"_I meant if you changed some things about it!_" Sammy replied. "_Like, change it to spray water instead of ink_,"

"_Hey, that would be kinda cool!_" Callie agreed

"_I think it still comes out too fast!" _Marie fired back.

"_Agent 4, do you have an opinion?_" Callie asked.

"Do not drag me into this!" Jax demanded as everyone couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

* * *

"_Why are Octarian landscapes so weird_?" Sammy asked.

"_Beats me_," Cuttlefish admitted. This time, Jax was confronted with moving platforms.

"Maybe they need it to save power?" Jax offered.

"_Then wouldn't non-moving platforms make more sense?_" Marie pointed out.

"_Octarians are weird,_" Callie said.

"No kidding," Jax said. "I mean, did they really have to go through all this trouble just for our power? They could have just moved into Inkopolis. That war was 100 years ago. We have more room on the surface now,"

"_You're a wise squiddo!_" Cuttlefish marvaled. "_How old are ya?_"

"Sixteen, Cap'n," Jax replied.

"_Heh. Just around my granddaughters' ages..._" Cuttlefish said in a thinking tone.

"_GRAMPS!_" Three embarrassed voices(Callie was loudest) shouted. Jax had to lean against a pillar to keep from falling over from his laughter.

* * *

"_Here they come! Octoling ahoy!_" Cuttlefish exclaimed.

"Sure you can handle this, Agent 3?" Jax asked.

"Relax! Even though I'm not an inkling, Gramps still trained me. Almost as good as any inkling," Sammy replied.

"_Okay, before we keep moving, why are all the Octoling places like the maps we have for Turf War?_" Marie asked. She had a point. First the Kelp Dome, and now Blackbelly Skatepark.

"_How the heck did they even find out about these places?_" Callie asked.

"No time to question it!" Sammy said as she rolled out of the wall to dodge an Octoling landing. A few well placed shots later, and the Octoling was sent back to the spawn.

"...I guess I shouldn't have questioned you," Jax admitted sheepishly.

"It's fine," Sammy said. "Besides, I would have underestimated you too,"

"Thank-hey!" Jax said once he realized what she said. "Marie is the sassy one! Not you!"

"_Younger siblings tend to take after older ones,_" Marie replied with her own trademark sass. Jax just grunted as he pressed on with Sammy.

* * *

"This is Bluefin Depot!" Jax realized. "How the heck did an Octostriker get here?

"_The Octarians must be moving towards the city,_" Cuttlefish said. "_We're gonna have to speed this up!_"

"You got it, Cap'n!" Jax replied. This was his big chance to show off a little. He moved quickly throughout the ink, keeping himself hidden. He would only pop in and out of the ink to spread more or to deal with enemies. The Octostriker didn't even know what hit it.

"_That was crazy!_" Sammy said.

"_That was super fresh, Jax_!" Callie gushed.

"T-t-thanks," Jax stuttered.

"_Just kiss already,_" Marie snarked, much to Jax and Callie's embarrassment.

* * *

"This Octoweapon won't know what hit it!" Callie said. This time, Jax, Sammy, Callie, and Marie had decided to tackle the boss together.

"_Good luck squiddos!_" Cuttlefish said. All four agents landed in the arena, where they were confronted with a calm like thing.

"What is this thing?" Sammy asked. The thing roared to life before starting to spin towards the agents.

"_It's the Octowhirl!_" Cuttlefish exclaimed. "_Lure it into your ink to expose the tentacle!_"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Marie said as she started to ink the ground as best she could. A charger wasn't that great for covering a large area with Ink. Callie, on the other hand, was having a much easier time. The Octowhirl rolled right into her ink, causing it to get stuck. Jax took the chance to blast the tentacle.

"Yes!" Sammy cheered.

"We're not done yet!" Jax pointed out. The Octowhirl quickly made things harder by removing inkable floors and rotating the floors. However, it was no match for the four agents working as a team.

"That was fun," Sammy said.

"Easy for you to say," Marie groaned.

"And no awkward feet this time," Jax said.

"_Hot dang, squiddos!_" Cuttlefish cheered. "_You're all on fire! But I've got a bad feeling about...well,"_

"What's wrong, Gramps?" Sammy asked.

"_Eh, I'll just take a quick look for myself!_" Cuttlefish said, shrugging off the issue.

"_Cut...tle...fishhhhh..._"

"_NO...You!? It can't be!_" Cuttlefish exclaimed.

"Gramps?" Callie asked.

"_GYAHAHA! Time to face the music, old-timer…"_

"_W-w-w-w-wait!_" Cuttlefish begged.

"_GRAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!"_

"_No! STOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!_" Cuttlefish begged. Then radio static.

"GRAMPS!" The Squid Sisters exclaimed.

"Who was that?" Jax asked.

"The Octarian leader…" Sammy replied.

"DJ Octavio…" The Squid Sisters all answered.

* * *

**And the DJ has made his power play. Let's see how that goes. See you all next time. **


	8. Biting Off More Then You Can Chew

**Okay, we have reached the fourth area. What is waiting for us? Beyond more moments between Jax and Callie, who knows!? Let's get going!**

* * *

"_Huh, seems like the propellers move more stuff this time_," Sammy noted.

"_Gonna have to be quick Agent 4!_" Marie warned. Jax didn't need to be told twice. He moved as fast as he could across the platforms before they went back into the wall. Falling didn't look like fun whatsoever. There were a few Octoballs to deal with, but Jax could handle them with ease.

"I'm kinda starting to agree with Callie," Jax said. Some of this stuff would make for some fun Turf War obstacles.

"_I don't know how fun introducing Octarian tech to the public would be,_" Marie replied.

"Actually, a couple of my friends mentioned that they would have wanted to meet an Octoling," Jax admitted. "Albeit, just so they could test them in Turf War but I don't think a lot of Inklings care about that war anymore. I mean, I'm sure that we are still going to see some racism, but I think that things could change,"

"_Hey, has anyone noticed those ugly goggles they are always wearing?_" Callie asked. "_You think those could be brainwashing them?_"

"_Callie, don't be ridiculous_," Marie replied. "_How many times do Sammy and I have to tell you that brainwashing _isn't _real!_"

"_Hey! With how _evil _DJ Octavio is, I'm sure he would make them real!_" Sammy jumped in. Jax rolled his eyes as he splatted the last Octocopter, only for an Octobomber to spawn in.

"_Ok, who ordered the extra large?!_" Marie snapped. Jax laughed as he dealt with it.

"So, uh, could I ask you something?" Jax asked. "You know, now that I have your attention again."

"_Ask away, Agent 4!_" Sammy replied.

"Who exactly _is_ this DJ Octavio guy?" Jax asked. "The name came up in school a few times, but not much about him,"

"_To be honest...we don't know much about him either_," Sammy admitted sheepishly. "_Gramps never told us much about him. All he ever said was that Octavio was the Octarian leader during the war. But he never said anything about him being this evil_."

"Huh," Jax said as he kept moving. He, however, didn't get very far before he found a very unwelcome surprise.

"_Octolings! Two of 'em!_" Callie cried out. These Octolings, however, looked a little different. Their tentacles were black instead of red and they had seaweed sticking out of their goggles. Jax quickly learned that they were tougher and stronger then the normal Octolings.

"_Seems like DJ Octavio is stepping up his game now_," Sammy noted gravely.

"Lucky me," Jax groaned.

* * *

"_Oh! Isn't that an Octosniper?_" Sammy asked once she saw a new enemy that Jax and Callie, who had wanted to tag along again, were going to have to face.

"_Those things work just like chargers!_" Marie exclaimed. "_One blast and it's back to respawn!"_

"_Try to stay hidden, guys_," Sammy replied.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Jax replied. Thankfully, the Octosnipers were stupid and couldn't see most ripples in the ink, although it did try to splat the seekers Jax and Callie used to create ink paths for themselves.

"Those things freak me out!" Callie whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, I've always hated those Inklings that are snipers with their chargers," Jax admitted. "Do you and Marie play Turf War a lot?"

"Not that often. Sometimes when it's dark, we'll go out for a few rounds," Callie replied. "How about you?"

"Oh I play all the time!" Jax replied before going into bragging mode. "One time, I splatted the entire other team with one Instrike!"

"Really?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, my friends called me the Inkstrike king for a while," Jax replied.

"My best move when I was playing was splatting a guy attacking Marie with a jump swing," Callie admitted. "Nowhere near as cool as your move though,"

"I mean, I'm awful with rollers so…" Jax purposely trailed off. Callie laughed, which is what he wanted to hear. Beyond the fact it was so cute, he wanted to make sure she didn't stop. He didn't mean to embarrass her with his stunt. It was funny. For the longest time he thought Callie was way out of his range, but now?

Maybe he would try asking her out when this was all over.

* * *

"_Spreader! Yikes!_" Callie exclaimed. Jax groaned. He hated spreaders. While he still hated Flooders more, spreaders were a _very _close. They would cover all of his ink so freaking easily and the Octotroopers took full advantage of it.

"Stupid spreaders," Jax grumbled when he was sent back to the spawn.

"_Seems like not all of Octo tech is fun, eh Agent 4?_" Sammy teased.

"Shut up, not in the mode," Jax groaned as he started to make his way across. Of course these spreaders had to spin. "I swear, next mission better be an easy one."

* * *

"I spoke too soon," Jax groaned when he saw what he had to deal with next. Namely, several platforms that _rotated_.

"_Oh, man up Agent 4_!" Marie taunted.

"Would you do it without complaining?" Jax asked.

"_Um…._" Marie trailed off, causing Sammy and Callie to burst into laughter. "_Oh both of you zip it! You wouldn't do it either!_"

"_Yeah, but _you _were the one making fun of Agent 4!_" Sammy pointed out.

"_She's got you there Marie,_" Callie pointed out.

"_I need new sisters_," Marie deadpanned. Jax struggled to keep focus from laughing so hard.

* * *

"Back to Bluefin Depot, I guess," Jax said to himself.

"Seems like it," Sammy replied. All three Squid Sisters had offered to come deal with the Octolings this time, which Jax had gladly accepted. After all, it would feel a bit more like a Turf War. The Octolings quickly jumped in. This time, there were a lot more ones with Seaweed on their heads.

"Halt! In the name of Lord Octavio!" One of them ordered.

"Sorry, no can do," Marie replied as she fired her charger, splatting the Octoling.

"Huh, I didn't think they could talk," Callie admitted.

"They probably just don't because they aren't supposed to," Sammy replied as she splatting an Octoling. However, an ink blast from one ended up knocking her helmet, exposing her face.

And species.

The Octolings just seemed to freeze. They stared at her and she stared back. Jax, Marie and Callie took the chance to splat them, but everyone had questions.

"How come they just froze when they saw you?" Jax asked.

"Why didn't they keep attacking?" Callie asked.

"It's like they just forgot about the rest of us," Marie noted.

"Well...it's not like they knew about me," Sammy pointed out. That seemed to pacify everyone, but they all had lingering doubts that something was up.

* * *

"Urchin Underpass time, I guess," Jax said as he arrived at the location of the next Octostriker.

"_Unidentified Flying Object? More like Unwelcome Flying Object! Right?" _Callie joked. Jax laughed while Sammy and Marie both groaned.

"_Stick to random peanut butter craving, 'kay Cals?_" Marie said.

"_I have one right now!_" Callie cried. Jax burst into laughter.

"_Why does that somehow not surprise me_?" Sammy deadpanned.

"Does this happen often?" Jax asked once he had a chance to catch his breath.

"_Yep_," Marie replied.

"_Oh shut up! You and Sammy randomly crave random junk food!_" Callie fired back.

"_A lot of people get cravings like that_," Jax pointed out.

"_See! Lay off!_" Callie whined. Jax laughed again.

* * *

"Okay, this should be the boss area…" Jax said, trailing off. He had a very bad feeling about everything right now.

"_Where's the boss?_" Sammy asked. A Zapfish was lower down, a tentacle grabbed it. The boss was a large fish with tons of fangs!

"What the heck is that thing!?" Jax exclaimed.

"_It's the Octomaw!_" Sammy cried. The Octomax swam under Jax and opened its mouth under him. Jax blasted away at the teeth, clearing a path out. After snapping its jaw shut, the Octomaw smiled at Jax, who blasted away more teeth before tossing a bomb inside, exposing the tentacle. Jax did that two more times, clearing out the final Octomachine.

"_Holy mackerel pancakes, Agent 4! You are really good!_" Callie cheered.

"_I've seen better,_" Marie huffed.

"_Agent 2, be nice_," Sammy replied.

"_If we keep this up, we'll find the Great Zapfish in no time!_" Callie cheered.

"_That's great and all, but don't forget about the cap'n_!" Sammy pointed out.

* * *

Inside the Octarian Stronghold sat a lone figure. He had just watched the defeat of the Octomaw and he was enraged.

"Imma drop the beat so hard on that squid, he won't know what hit 'em!" He roared. However, he had other things to think about.

That human girl.

"Humans went outta style," He mumbled to himself. "That girl is from a different groove…."

* * *

**DJ Octavio knows something is up, just not what. And speaking of him, next time, we bring **_**Splatoon 1**_ **to a close. See you then. **


	9. Fated Duel of Love

**Gamelover41592: Uh oh indeed**

**Matt (Guest): Getting to that. **

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been around lately. Still trying to adjust to COVED-19 taking almost everything I was looking forward to away. But I'll get there. Anyways, you all know what is coming. Time to take down DJ Octavio. **

* * *

"This is too nice," Jax said. In front of him was an Inkzooka and a Bubbler.

"_Yeah! Those Octo-Jerks would never do something like this!_" Callie pointed out.

"_I guess just grab one and go, Agent 4_," Sammy replied. Swallowing his fear, Jax grabbed the Inkzooka and launched himself to the next platform….

"That's it?" Jax asked as he saw only three Octoballs.

"_Huh, guess the Octarians are just dumb_," Marie snarked as Jax splatted them. Suddenly, four Twintacle Octotroopers appeared, causing Jax to whip out of the Inkzooka and start blasting away.

"Nope! Octarians are not dumb!" Jax exclaimed once he finished.

"_Oh stop being a baby, Agent 4_!" Marie replied.

"_Would _you _do it, Agent 2?_" Sammy asked.

"_Pick a side, Agent 3!_" Marie snapped. Jax struggled to keep his laughter down, lest another ambush show up.

* * *

"_Aw! Look at the mini Octostomps!_" Callie gushed as Jax dealt with said enemies. Thankfully, they were easier to kill then the boss version.

"_According to the Cap'n notes, they are called Octostamps,_" Sammy revealed. Jax could hear the sound of papers shuffling.

"So the Cap'n is your guys's grandpa right?" Jax asked as he started to make his way across some sponges.

"_Yeah!_" Callie admitted.

"I'll bet that was cool," Jax said. "I mean, you had a war hero as your grandpa! That would be awesome!"

"_Of course that was cool!_" Sammy exclaimed. "_But he was so sweet! He spoiled us rotten, but he was also the only one will to teach me how to use any inkling weapons_,"

"_He taught us all how to fight_," Marie pointed out. "_I hope we find him soon_." Jax could tell that seemed to sour the mood, so he decided to be quiet and move on.

* * *

"I think that DJ Octavio is getting angry!" Callie exclaimed as she and Jax both aimed their Inkzookas at the mass amount of enemies that had spawned in.

"_We must be getting close!_" Sammy realized.

"_So is this a good thing?_" Marie asked.

"_Well, not at the moment, but we are closer to finding Gramps if everything got beefed up, right?_" Sammy pointed out.

"Still doesn't make this easier," Jax snarked as he blasted another one. He quickly finished blasting all the enemies closer to him, but noticed that some had backed Callie towards the edge. Running on pure instinct, Jax quickly splatted them all and yanked Callie towards him.

Of course, he wasn't aiming and did pull pretty hard.

Neither was sure what happened. One minute, Callie was falling and the next, she and Jax had locked lips. Both were parazlyed, so the kiss continued with neither sure what to do. Sammy and Marie were both squeeing over the coms as Callie and Jax finally pulled away. Jax and Callie, meanwhile, were both blushing hard and stammering, unable to form a sentence.

"Uh-"

"Um-"

"Ah-"

"Dah-"

Finally, Jax managed to clear his head. "Callie, I am so sorry about that! I didn't know that would happen! I-" He would have continued to babble, but Callie placed a finger to his lips.

"Jax, you don't have to apologize," Callie said quietly. "I enjoyed that…"

"Y-you did?" Jax asked. Mentally, he was over the moon at the idea that Callie _enjoyed _kissing him.

"Of course! I...like you. A lot," Callie realized.

"Um...so once this is over, do you...wanna go out some time?" Jax asked as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"As like a date?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, like that!" Jax said.

"I'd love to!" Callie exclaimed. The duo smiled at each other as they went in for another kiss. Unlike the first one, it wasn't sudden. It was at a pace that both wanted. Callie placed her hands around Jax's surprisingly broad shoulders, while his hands went around her hips. Both were in a state of bliss nothing could snap them out of.

All the while, Marie and Sammy squealed like fangirls. They were happy for Callie.

* * *

"...I wanna go back to kissing Callie," Jax groaned when he saw all the Flooders waiting for him at the next level.

"_You two can have another makeout session later_," Sammy replied.

"_Sam!_" A mortified Callie exclaimed as Marie burst into laughter. Jax was a little embarrassed too, but he shrugged it off. After all, he wasn't Marie and Sammy's sibling. At least not yet, hopefully.

"Okay, I'm going to keep moving," Jax said.

"_You do that, lover boy_," Marie taunted. Now Jax was blushing hard.

* * *

"_We can't let them take Saltspray Rig!_" Marie exclaimed. Jax was inclined to agree. The Octolings getting control of the oil rig was a bad idea.

"You don't need to tell us twice!" Callie assured her cousin. She had decided to join up with Jax again(and both had another blushing session when Sammy told them to focus on the mission and not kissing).

"Let's get them!" Jax said. He noticed that there were a lot of seaweed Octolings this time. "Lot of the seaweed ones this time,"

"_This is one of the last zapfish spots, so that would make sense,_" Sammy pointed out.

"This Octavio guy really must not want us to get to him," Jax noted.

"Maybe he's a coward?" Callie offered. Jax burst into laughter at the thought of the big bad being a coward.

* * *

"_Octostriker spotted at Blackbelly Skatepark!_" Sammy exclaimed as Jax entered the final area. This was it. Only one zapfish left to claim. And it was clear they weren't going to make this easy on him.

"_Octosnipers too! Keep your head down if you don't want to lose it!_" Marie barked.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Jax exclaimed.

"_You can do it, Agent 4_," Callie cheered. Jax steeled himself. He could do this. The rest of the level went with almost no problems.

"_Nice work, Agent 4!_" Sammy complimented once Jax claimed the Zapfish.

* * *

"That's the way to DJ Octavio," Marie said as she pointed at a UFO flying around. The four agents were all standing at a launchpad. Jax was told that he was going alone. "Good luck, Agent 4,"

Sammy was next. "You can do this!"

Callie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mop the floor with him!"

"Date, afterwards?" Jax asked. Callie playfully shoved him.

"I'll think about it," She told him.

"I'll be back," Jax assured her, before super jumping up to the UFO.

* * *

Jax looked around when he first reached his final destination. The whole place screamed 'final boss' to him. It was dark and there were giant tentacles looming in the background. The Great Zapfish was right in front of him and Cap'n Cuttlefish was tied up on another platform.

"Hmm? Agent 3?! It's a trap! Don't approach!" Cap'n Cuttlefish warned.

"_I told you so!_" Callie cheered.

"_We all knew it would be here!_" Sammy pointed out. Undaunted, Jax walked towards the Great Zapfish. Suddenly, the Great Zapfish was sucked into one final machine. It looked like a DJ booth(fittingly) and inside sat a large octopus with a samurai helmet. Using his wasabi, he started to scratch the records.

"GYAH HA HA!" He laughed. "I'ma remix your face!" Jax went on the defensive. He quickly realized he needed to wait for DJ Octavio to launch the platform's fists to knock him back, then wait for him to launch a missile to fire back. However, this was not easy. DJ Octavio had a bunch of attacks, from Octorpedoes, to a killer wail, to summoning enemies, and everything seemed to grow either hard to avoid, come out more often or faster, or summon stronger enemies in the case of that. The platforms also grew smaller. Jax knew that he had to stay focused, but he needed something to give him a boost.

Luckily, the Squid Sisters were always good for that.

Out of nowhere, the Squid Sisters's most famous song, a remaster of _Calamari Inkantation_ overrode DJ Octavio's theme.

"What's this? Where's mah beats?" DJ Octavio asked as he began to helplessly dance along. Callie said something, but Jax couldn't make out what it was.

"_You've got it upside down!"_ Sammy pointed out.

"_Musical override complete!_" Marie announced.

"That heavenly melody...It's the one and only SQUID SISTERS!" Cuttlefish cheered as he broke himself free.

"Now we are talking!" Jax cheered.

"_Don't you ever worry your granddaughters like that again!_" Sammy snapped.

"_Agent 4! Take care of gramps for us, kay?" _Marie asked.

"I think I can handle it," Jax said as he super jumped to where DJ Octavio had flown.

"_Final push! CHARGE!"_ Callie exclaimed. Jax didn't need to be told twice. After all, with his favorite song ever blasting away and the Squid Sisters cheering him on, Jax felt stronger then ever. Finally, he managed to knock DJ Octavio out of his platform. Jax readied his shot.

He was Inkopolis's hero.

He was _Callie's _hero!

And DJ Octavio was…

"DEFEATED!" Jax roared as he fired the mad DJ back into his platform.

* * *

Jax rushed to the plaza. There was something he needed to see. Sure enough, the Great Zapfish was back where it belonged. The TV in the plaza then came on.

"Nobody's here this late, but we have a NEWSFLASH!" Callie revealed.

"What what what?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, what's going on at this hour?" Marie added.

"The Great Zapfish is on Inkopolis Tower!" Callie revealed.

"Whoa, really!? That's a shocker?!" Marie exclaimed.

"No power outages for us!" Sammy cheered.

"Where could it have been?" Callie asked.

"I guess we'll never know," Sammy replied.

"At least it's back now!" Marie pointed out.

"I love happy endings!" Sammy cheered.

"Wanna blast one more song?" Callie asked.

"At this time of night?!" Marie exclaimed. "...Oh, why not?" Jax was a little disappointed he wasn't mentioned, but he knew why. They had to keep everything secret. Oh well. He was still a hero and he got a date out of the deal!

"Wait until Snax hears about this!" Jax said to himself as he waltzed back to his house. He was over the moon.

* * *

**And with that, **_**Splatoon **_**comes to a close. DJ Octavio is one of my all time favorite final bosses so I hope I did the fight justice. Anyways, next time will just be some more fluff. See ya then. **


	10. First Date

**Gamelover41592: Thx**

**Matt (Guest)****: ****Hope you are too! **

**Guest: That won't be pretty.**

**Okay, so now that I don't have 2 hours of school work that makes me want to never write anything with a story again(for a week at least), I'm going to work to get at least three chapters out. Most of these will be shorter ones to set up **_**Splatoon 2. **_**Anyways, you should know from the title what is going to happen. **

* * *

"Callie, would you relax?" Marie groaned. It had been a few days and Callie had finally decided to take Jax up on his offer of a date. It wasn't until after she realized what she had just accepted did the freak out start.

"I can't!" Callie exclaimed. "This is my first date! Well, more like the first date with a guy who really likes me but still!"

"Callie relax," Sammy assured her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You said it yourself, Jax really likes you. Just relax and act natural,"

"Alright," Callie said, still sounding unsure. However, seeing the smiles of her sisters/cousins caused her to feel more confident.

"Now, we need to get you ready," Marie said as she dragged Callie into the bathroom, with Sammy following, effectively blocking Callie from escaping.

* * *

Across town, Jax was looking over himself. He had decided to dress nicer then normal, but still on the casual side. A baby-jelly shirt & tie, dress pants and a pair of blue slip-ons. Snax watched his owner eagerly. He was happy for Jax.

"Okay...tonight's the night..." Jax said to himself. He was still in a bit of shock that one of the ultra-famous Squid Sisters had agreed to go on a date with him. It felt surreal.

"...?" Snax looked at his owner, confused. Why was Jax freaking out so much?

"Ugh. There are so many ways this could go wrong!...But I'm not going to let that stop me!" Jax said with determination

"...!" Snax gave off a happy face now. He knew Jax could do it!

"Wish me luck bud!" Jax said as he grabbed his wallet and left.

* * *

Jax and Callie had no idea what to expect in terms of the other's appearance. They had decided not to send pictures and just let things be a surprise. Jax arrived first and waited outside. Then he saw her.

And his jaw hit the floor.

Callie looked beautiful. She was wearing a pink dress, her tentacles were pulled back into her Squid Sister style and she seemed a little shy. All and all, Jax could have sworn she was an angel.

"You...look amazing," Jax said before he could stop himself. Callie started blushing.

"So do you," Callie said earnestly.

"So...wanna head in?" Jax said as he offered his arm. Callie took it eagerly as they walked inside. Marie and Sammy then popped out of the bushes.

"So, remind me, why we had to wait in the bushes!?" Marie snapped.

"It was your idea!" Sammy fired back. "You were also the one who wanted to spy on them in the first place!"

"Whatever," Marie replied. "Anyways, in more important news, it seems like things are going well,"

"And let's hope it stays that way," Sammy said. "Are...we going in?"

"Of course!" Marie declared.

* * *

Inside(and oblivious to the spying eyes of Callie's sisters/cousins), Jax and Callie sat down at their table. Jax had chosen a popular dating spot. Nothing special, just a place to eat. Neither of them were surprised to see quite a few people looking their way. After all, the Squid Sisters were _notorious _for rejecting many suitors. Of course, what many of them didn't get was that nobody was going to go out with someone they had just met. And especially someone who was only after their money/voice/body etc.

"I'm sorry about all the stares," Callie said once they had placed their drink orders.

"Oh let them look!" Jax replied. "I'm the lucky guy you picked," Callie giggled at that. A few tables down, Marie and Sammy were both hiding under menus.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Sammy whispered.

"No but it looks good!" Marie replied back. They were so lucky that the place had so many people come to spy on their friends on dates that they let people keep their menus.

* * *

The date had continued on into the night and slowly yet surely, Jax and Callie eased into everything. While some people continued to stare, most chose to just ignore them. A few people did come up to ask Callie for autographs, but that was it. Finally, the check arrived.

"I'll pay if you don't want to?" Jax offered.

"How about we split it," Callie replied.

"I can live with that," Jax replied. Unbeknownst to either of them, Marie and Sammy had left a few minutes prior.

* * *

"This is it," Callie said. Jax had offered to walk her home and she had naturally accepted.

"So...wanna do this again sometime?" Jax asked.

"Definitely," Callie said as both went in for a kiss. Callie then walked into her penthouse as Jax walked off. He felt like he was on cloud nine.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Sammy asked.

"Great!" Callie gushed. "Jax is so awesome!"

"Glad to know!" Marie said. "See what happens when you take a chance?"

"Thanks for talking me into this. I needed it," Callie said.

* * *

**And there you all have it, Jax and Callie's first date! Next time, we are going to jump ahead about a year to the results of the final Splatfest(yes, the others will be recapped). See ya then. **


	11. Final Splatfest Results

**Gamelover41592: So are they**

**Okay guys, so because there are three Squid Sisters, I'm either going to change Splatfests or add a third category. You can tell me what team you would have been in the comments!**

* * *

Thankfully, no one asked many questions about the Great Zapfish or the smaller ones. As far as the Squid Sisters could tell, everyone was just happy they were back. Callie and Jax were also able to avoid questions for the most part. The media seemed willing to respect Callie's wishes for privacy in personal matters. However, something crazy started.

The Splatfests.

Every single one had a theme and each sister picked their favorite team and the common inklings would compete to see which team was best. They were.

(Author's note: Sammy's team is the one in the middle and the one in bold was the winner!)

Cats vs Both vs **Dogs**

Roller Coasters vs Swing Rides vs **Water Slides**

Marshmallows vs **Both **vs Hot Dogs

**Lions** vs Tigers vs Bears (Oh my!)

Art vs **Engineering **vs Science

**Cars** vs Boats vs Planes

Burgers vs Chicken Wings vs **Pizza**

Naughty vs **In-Between **vs Nice

**Past** vs Present vs Future

**Fire** vs Water vs Ice

Snowman vs Leaf Pile vs **Sandcastle**

Spongebob vs **Squidward **vs Patrick

Fancy Party vs **Dance Party** vs Costume Party

Card Games vs Board Games vs **Video Games**

Things were going well for the most part. But then came the announcement for the results of Card Games vs Board Games vs Video Games. All three Squid Sisters still shuddered thinking about it.

* * *

"_Woo!" Marie cheered. "Team Video Games wins! Enjoying setting up your cards or your boards, girls!?"_

"_You know what, Marie?" Callie began. "Sam and I have been getting really sick of your attitude,"_

"_Yeah!" Sammy agreed. "You talk all this smack but Callie and I have BOTH won more Splatfests then you!"_

"_Whatever...I won all the important ones," Marie replied dismissively. Callie and Sammy both couldn't stop what came next. _

"_You wanna talk smack? Put up or shut up!" Callie snapped. _

"_Yeah! I'll bet you don't have what it takes!" Sammy added in. _

"_FINE! Next Splatfest we play for keeps!" Marie fired back. _

"_FINE! This just got personal."_ _Callie snapped._

"_FINE!" Sammy added in. "I'm going to crush you both!"_

* * *

Needless to say, once everything calmed down, all three girls were both utterly ashamed of everything they said. Not helping was what the final Splatfest ended up being.

Callie vs Sammy vs Marie

The head inkling in the studio(who the girls found out was named Tom) said that he tried to protest the idea, but the higher ups were dead set on the idea. So the girls were forced. Jax, naturally, played for Callie's team but as the girls performed, they felt like they saw an equal amount of players for all three teams. Finally, it was time to reveal the results. Much like they expected, the three teams were nearly even in popularity. Then came the reveal of who's team had done the best.

Callie: 33%

Sammy: 34%

Marie: 33%

Sammy thought she was going to burst into tears. "HOLY CARP! I...WON? I WON! Thank you to everyone who believed in me!"

"We'd also like to thank Judd, Gramps, and most of all…" Callie began.

"Congrats, Sammy. You earned it," Marie finished.

"Thanks guys, for being my best friends," Sammy said, doing her best to fight back the tears. Callie wrapped her arms around Sammy and Marie.

"SQUID SISTERS FOREVER!" Callie cheered.

"Well, I guess that's it," Marie said.

"I'm really going to miss this," Sammy said sadly.

"Me too, guys. Me too," Callie said before perking up again. "But, hey, who knows where this will lead!?" Once airing was cut, the Squid Sister exited the building, hoping to avoid everyone.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Sammy asked.

"I say we take our favorite winner out to a victory dinner!" Callie said as she wrapped an arm around Sammy.

"Only if you two treat me," Sammy said. The three girls walked off, eagerly looking forward to whatever came next.

* * *

**I wouldn't be so excited about what comes next if I were you. Anyways, next time, we meet **_**Off the Hook!**_ **See you then!**


	12. Introducing Off the Hook!

**Gamelover41592: When I realized I was going to have to add a three team to certain Splatfests as well as replace some, I knew that I was going to add that Wizard of Oz reference. In fact, it was the first one I came up with. **

**Omni Spectator (Guest): I have no idea why you would think like that. Also why the heck **_**wasn't **_**Squidward a team in the Spongebob Splatfest? He is a squid, you know, what the Inklings freaking evolved from!**

**Okay, so am I the only annoyed that we never saw the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook interact outside of pictures? So that is getting fixed. Also, I am a shameless Pearlina shipper so make of that what you will. Oh, and that whole thing about Inklings not realizing what Octolings were? Dumb and being fixed as well. **

* * *

A year had passed since the final Splatfest, along with DJ Octavio's defeat. Much had changed. Among other things, the city's main activities had moved to Inkopolis Square, the Squid Sisters had become even more famous,

Oh, and Octolings had started to migrate into the city.

Thankfully, most Inklings were much like Jax. They were open to the Octolings moving in and seeing how good at Turf War they were. There were a few rotten eggs, but most were chill about it. However, the Squid Sisters weren't thinking about that. Mainly, they were thinking about meeting the band that would be replacing them as the news hosts. Because they had become so famous, the girls couldn't really fit the news in.

"So, who do you guys think this new band will be?" Callie asked as they walked to the meeting place where they were due to meet the replacements.

"It said in the email they were called 'Off The Hook'," Sammy replied.

"If they were picked by the news to replace us, I'm sure they must have some talent," Marie pointed out.

"See Rina, I told you they would show!" A voice said from nearly. The Squid Sisters turned to see two figures coming over to them. The first was a short, white with pink tips tentacled female inkling wearing a crown, a zip up dress, pink pants and white boots. The second was a nervous, dark skinned, black with green tips tentacled female Octoling, with a midriff baring jacket, headphones, grey short shorts, neon green pants, and black boots.

"I'm guessing you know us," Sammy said.

"Who doesn't?" The shorter Inkling replied dismissively. "The world famous Squid Sisters. Name's Pearl and this lovely Octo is Marina,"

"Pearlie!" Marina protested.

"Hey, weren't you two at that fancy restaurant the other day?" Callie asked.

"Oh yeah! You were there with your boy toy," Pearl said.

"Aren't you the Inkling who blew out the speakers at the Youth Folk-Singing Contest?" Marie asked. Pearl burst into a spew of angrish and starting angrily waving her arms around, causing the Squid Sisters and Marina to burst into laughter. Marina was the first to calm down.

"Um, there is something I need to say to you guys," She said sheepishly.

"Don't be worried! You can tell us anything...unless it's plans to destroy us because I kinda like you right now," Sammy replied.

"...Thank you,"

"Huh?" All three Squid Sisters said.

"I mean it. Look, when you guys sang that song when you fought DJ Octavio, it opened up so many Octolings' eyes! We couldn't live like that any more. In a way, you guys gave me everything I have. My freedom, my music career, Pearl…" Marina explained.

"How long have you two been a thing?" Callie asked.

"A few months," Pearl replied as she walked back over, having calmed down from her freakout.

"Good for you," Marie said, an earnest smile on her face.

"So, we're taking the news over from you guys?" Marina asked.

"Yep!" Callie answered.

"Just in time too," Sammy added in. "We were getting ready to trade up anyways,"

"And I think you two will do just fine," Marie assured them.

"We knew we would! Right, Rina?" Pearl asked.

"Right!...but thank you," Marina said.

"Hey, how about we all go get some lunch together?" Sammy offered. "I've been wanting to try Crusty Sean's new place for days!"

"Sounds good to me!" Marina said.

"Eh sure, why not?" Pearl said, trying to keep the "tough squid" thing up even though it was clear she really wanted to go.

"More time to chat!" Callie cheered.

"Fine, but everyone pays for themselves," Marie joked. As the five idols walked off, all them had a good feel as to how this new friendship would pan out.

* * *

**Nintendo, could you please just confirm that Pearl and Marina are a couple? Pearl literally says "I love you" during the final Splatfest and I think most of the fanbase ships it anyway, it's not like you are going to upset anyone! Other then One Million Moms but no one cares about them. Anyways, next time….I think you know all that is left to set up **_**Splatoon 2**_


	13. Dark Times Ahead

**Gamelover41592: Thanks**

**Matt (Guest): I'm fine.**

**Okay, so I can't keep an update schedule without school. Who knew? Anyways, time for the final piece to fall into place for **_**Splatoon 2 **_**to begin. We have jumped ahead another year. Sammy is 17. Let's get going!**

* * *

Sammy still had trouble believing just how much had changed in the past two years. Beyond more and more Octolings appearing, the sisters themselves had begun to take on new activities. Callie got into acting and blogging, while Marie and Sammy preferred keeping to themselves for the most part. All three had also written and performed a solo song. While Sammy was proud of _Fresh Start_, she felt like something was missing. Namely, her two sisters singing with her. But she knew that was impossible. It felt like they spent less and less time together everyday. Which is why she was so excited about returning to Calamari County for a holiday.

"I wish you could come with us, Cal," Sammy said as she stood with her two sisters as they waited for the train.

"Me too. I miss hanging out with you guys all the time," Callie replied.

"Hey, she'll be there as soon as she can," Marie pointed out. "It's not like she's never coming,"

"Yeah, but I just wanted more time, you know?" Sammy said.

"Me too," Marie said as he put her hand on Sammy's shoulder. Sammy smiled as she placed her own hand on top of Marie's. The train then pulled up.

"Looks like it's time for you guys to go," Callie said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Marie said. The three shared a hug, before Sammy and Marie rushed onto the train. They waved to Callie, who waved back, as the train pulled out.

* * *

The girls enjoyed their first day home. Jason and Aqua were very happy to see them, as were most of the local kids. And of course, Marie and Sammy enjoyed spending time together without life getting in the way.

Then things got worrying.

_Very _worrying.

Callie wasn't picking up her phone. At first, Marie and Sammy chalked it up to her falling asleep on the train. But then she never showed up. Every train, Marie and Sammy were waiting to greet the final member of their power trio and every train, said member didn't show. Finally, the duo made the decision to cut the trip short and head home. As sad as Jason and Aqua were to see them go, they understood the girls' choice and said that they were thinking of calling someone as well.

"Callie! This isn't funny! We were-" Sammy began as she opened the door to their shared apartment, only to find nothing. Nothing had been touched since the morning her and Marie had left.

"Something here isn't right," Marie realized.

"Let's go for a walk," Sammy said. Marie got the meaning. It was to try and clear their heads off all the bad things that could have happened to Callie.

However, that didn't work as they found another worrying sight.

Or rather, the lack of a sight.

"Where's the Great Zapfish?!" Marie exclaimed. Luckily, the square seemed mostly empty and the few people there played her no mind.

"Where did Gramps say he moved DJ Octavio to?" Sammy asked.

"Octo Canyon," Marie replied. "Let's go check it out. Maybe they will know something about this,"

"The manhole is over there," Sammy said. With a quick glance over their shoulders to make sure no one else was watching, they hopped in.

* * *

"Oh right," Marie groaned as she read over the note that Cap'n Cuttlefish had left for them. He and Agent 4 had gone off on a mission together.

"Um, Marie?" Sammy said as she tried to get Marie's attention.

"Him and his stupid missions. I wish he could just stay put sometimes," Marie said to herself.

"Marie?"

"And Jax too? How many people is he going to drag into this?"

"Marie!"

"I mean, we could have beaten DJ Octavio two years ago!"

"MARIE!"

"What?!" Marie snapped. Wordlessly, Sammy pointed at what she wanted Marie to see.

A broken snow globe.

"No...it couldn't have been," Marie said breathlessly.

"He must have!" Sammy pointed out.

"Then we need to stop him now!" Marie pointed out.

"How?" Sammy asked. "Agent 4 is busy with Gramps!"

"We'll...we'll get someone else," Marie said. Both sisters had the same question.

Who would become Agent 5?

* * *

**...**_**Splatoon 2 **_**begins next time. I think you guys are going to like Agent 5. **


	14. Agent 5 Go!

**Gamelover41592: Indeed it does**

**Matt (Guest): I'm weird like that. Also, don't think I forgot what I told you. **

**Okay, so you all know what's about to go down, so I won't waste your time. **

* * *

As the sun rose over Inkopolis, inklings of all shapes and sizes came out to play Turf Wars or Salmon Run. And one such inkling had a good feeling about that day. Her name was Nicole Angelfish. Self proclaimed Salmon Run expert, she was ready for whatever the day could throw at her. Armed with her trusty Splat Dualies and dressed in her worker's head towel , Inkopolis Squaps jersey(because you always have to show support for your favorite team), and angry rain boots. She turned to face the screen as Off The Hook began their announcements.

"Y'all know what time it is!" Pearl started.

"It's Off The Hook , coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis square!" Marina finished. Pearl then started to look confused.

"Uh...Why is our producer freaking out?" Pearl asked. "Read the teleprompter, Marina!"

"Huh? Let me see here…" Marina said. A worrying image then flashed onto the screen. One that was eerily similar from two years ago. "THIS JUST IN! The Great Zapfish has...disappeared!?"

"Wait, like, for reals?!" Pearl asked. "I feel like I've heard this story somewhere before…" Rumors began to spread as people began to freak out once again. But Nicole was glued to the screen. Normally, she would have been having a maniac fit, but she felt like something was off. Marina then revealed another worrying image.

"There's more! Pop superstar Callie of the Squid Sisters has gone missing!" Marina revealed.

"NOOOO! NOT CALLIE!" Pearl cried. "This is terrible! Do something, Marina!" Now the crowd was whipped into a frenzy, Nicole included. The Great Zapfish was one thing, but a member of the Squid Sisters?! That was something worth panicking about. After, the Great Zapfish came back after a few days. Nicole then noticed something. Nearby the Salmon Run building was a lone inkling standing on a manhole cover. Nicole could make her out.

It was Marie of the Squid Sisters.

Did she know about the Great Zapfish? Nicole guessed that she most likely knew about Callie. Either way, as soon as Marie saw her, she dove back into the manhole.

"Hey wait!" Nicole exclaimed as she rushed over to the manhole. She didn't know where it would lead, but she needed to trust her gut with this. With a quick glance to make sure no one was following her, she dove into the manhole cover.

* * *

"What is this crazy place?" Nicole wondered as she looked around. She had never seen anywhere like it. She found Marie standing next to a shack of some kind, along with the other remaining Squid Sister, Sammy. Both were wearing kimonos and holding umbrellas. They turned around to face her.

"I see you followed me," Marie replied. "As soon as I saw you and your concern, we both knew you were the one."

"I'm just trusting her," Sammy admitted.

"The one? The one for what?" Nicole asked. She was both confused and utterly starstruck.

"We know you are most likely confused and a little starstruck, but we need you to focus," Sammy told her. "See, we've got a little...thing we need help with."

"I'll do anything for the Squid Sisters!" Nicole said eagerly.

"By now, you've heard that the Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis Square is missing. Well, it's not just missing. It's been Squidnapped by the Octarian Menace!" Marie revealed.

"But I thought Octolings were good?" Nicole asked.

"Not all of them," Sammy replied gravely. "But don't get us wrong, a lot are good!"

"How do we know this?" Marie said before Nicole could ask. "On the surface, we may look like absurdly talented popstars...But in truth, we are Agents 2 and 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, a secret society of heroes who save the world from evil Octrarians!" Nicole was ready to pass out. Her favorite singers were also super spies?!

"This is so freaking cool!" Nicole gushed.

"Now, we've been trying to keep our eyes on the Octarians in our downtime, but we are very busy girls," Sammy replied before quietly mumbling something Nicole couldn't make out.

"So, we need YOU to go get the Great Zapfish back from those slimy Octarians! What do you say? Are you in?" Marie asked.

Nicole didn't even need to think about her answer. "YES! Oh my cod, a thousand times yes!"

"Welcome aboard then!" Sammy said as she pulled out a uniform. "You are now Agent 5 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon!" Nicole ducked into the cabin to get dressed. The uniform felt good on her. Like she was ready to save the Zapfish! Sammy then pulled out a Splattershot for her.

"Um, I have weapons," Nicole said.

"We know, but these are top notch stuff! They don't sell them for a reason," Sammy replied. Nicole took the Splattershot, firing at some nearby training dummies to get a good feel for it.

Marie pointed her umbrella into the distance. "Now, let's go tear those Octarians limb from limb from limb from limb from limb from-well...you get the picture,"

"But before that, what's your name?" Sammy asked.

"Right! Nicole Angelfish at your service! Turf War fighter and Salmon Run expert," Nicole replied.

"Nice to meet you!" Sammy replied.

"Oh, one more thing before you go-the entrances to the Octarians Realms are invisible, so you'll have to ink them to reveal them," Marie explained.

"Shoot to reveal stuff, got it!" Nicole said as she rushed off.

* * *

"So what am I looking for in these places?" Nicole asked as she started to make her way through the first kettle she found.

"_You need to find a smaller, mini zapfish. They aren't _as _important as the Great Zapfish, but they were still stolen and we still want them back!_" Marie revealed.

"Okay! Let's turn these octo-freaks into sushi!" Nicole said as she rushed ahead.

"_Tone it down a little, Agent 5_," Sammy warned. "_You shouldn't get too cocky,_"

"Relax, I'll be-" Nicole began to say, before a rouge shot from an Octarian splatted her, sending her back to a nearby spawn point. "Okay, I had that coming,"

* * *

"So these guys have their own resort?" Nicole asked.

"_I...guess?_" Marie said, sounding very confused.

"_Well, I guess even bad guys need a holiday_," Sammy offered.

"I'm _going to need a holiday when this is all over,_" Marie deadpanned, much to Nicole's glee. She had been waiting for Marie to get snarky. It wouldn't be Marie if she didn't. She then noticed a weird robot thing cleaning up all the ink she had just spread over a wall.

"Hey, what's that weird robot doing!?" Nicole exclaimed.

"_That's a Squee-G. They suck up ink, but they're pretty harmless_," Sammy replied. "_Just get up as fast as you can_."

* * *

"Wee!" Nicole cheered as she rushed over the dash track. It was super fun launching herself. There were ride rails in the area too, but she had seen those in Turf War before.

"_Focus on the mission, Agent 5!_" Marie chastised her.

"_Lighten up Marie!"_ Sammy fired back. "_Besides, I've seen you enjoy them before_,"

"_That...that was only done ironically!_" Marie replied.

"I still should get going," Nicole admitted once she calmed herself down from her laughing fit.

* * *

"So what is this place?" Nicole asked. Once she had gotten all the Zapfish in the area, a much larger kettle had opened up. Inside was nothing but a circle arena and a large puddle of Octo-ink.

"_An Octo-Weapon,_" Sammy replied. "_Stay sharp! These things are tough!_" Nicole nodded(not that they could see her) and jumped down. A Zapfish was lowered down as a tentacle grabbed it. Out of the ink rose….

A giant oven.

"What the heck?" Nicole said. "This looks like something out of a fever dream I am or may not have had!"

"_TMI, but you still need to focus!_" Sammy ordered.

"_It's called the Octo Oven. The end of the loaves look deadly. That's why I never eat the end slices_," Marie joked. Nicole quickly saw the pattern. The oven would fire out its loaves, trying to ram them into her. Thankfully, they weren't hard to dodge. Finally, the oven fired them all out and kept them out, allowing Nicole to ink up it's sides and hit the tentacle on top.

"_Donut stop! You knead to keep going!_" Sammy said.

"_Really Sam?_" Marie asked. The Octo Oven then fired off several gushers. "_MMM! CHURROS! Wait, nope. They're just columns of ink_,"

"Now you have me thinking about those!" Nicole whined. Either way, the gushers made dodging the bread harder, along with the fact there were now less inkable surfaces on the oven. Either way, she was able to hit the tentacle again.

"_Good. But doughn't start loafing around or things might go a rye_," Sammy said, barely able to keep from laughing.

"_Ugh_," Marie groaned. The oven proceeded to put armor on parts of the bread.

"_Wait… Armored bread? But… Armor? On bread?_" Sammy was dumbfounded by what she was seeing. From the side of the oven, a large spreader came out and started chasing Nicole. "_Uh… Some kind of…glazing machine…has appeared_,"

"_Don't strain yourself, Sammy_," Marie said. With a chuckle, Nicole managed to scale the machine, dealing the final blow.

"_This guy's toast!_" Sammy cheered.

"Enough _with the puns already!_" Marie barked. Nicole struggled to even reach the Zapfish from laughing so hard.

* * *

"Good work, Agent 5!" Marie said once Nicole returned with the Zapfish. "I sure know how to pick 'em!"

"Whatever you say," Sammy said with an eye roll.

"Gotta hand it to the Octarians, though. I didn't expect them to have fully operational octobosses at their disposal," Marie said nervously.

"Well, I'm going to dispose of them," Nicole said proudly.

"Either way, we think it's time to call in the big guns," Sammy said as she pulled out a radio. "Let's see here. Sheldon? Can you hear me? Over!" Nicole groaned a little. She didn't need to hear Sheldon's long boring rants while being a hero.

"_I hear you loud and clear, Sammy! Over! OH MAN THIS IS SO COOL! Ahem..._" Sheldon replied. "_Agent 5, I'm Sheldon from Ammo Knights, the only weapons shop in Inkopolis with over 542 million years of trusted service...Sammy and Marie told me everything! To think that my signature weapons can be of help to the New Squidbeak Splatoon! I'm honored!_ _But I'm afraid I can't just let you treat my vast arsenal like an all-you-can-ink buffet. I do have a business to run, you know_,"

"Oh I know," Nicole snarked under her breath.

"_So let's help each other out-I want you to test the weapons I am currently developing!" _Sheldon explained. "_All you have to do is use them in real-world conditions! If you can do that for me, I'll be able to gather all sorts of amazing data! That data will help me get the approvals I need to make retail versions of the weapons! And once the retail versions are out, you can use them in Turf War battles! It's a real win-win, don't you think!?_"

"Yeah!" Nicole agreed.

"Ok. Down boy," Marie said. "I think Agent 5 gets the point."

"Let's get back to work, Agent 5," Sammy said. "Stay fresh!" Nicole grinned, she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**So, much like Jax, Nicole is based on my **_**Splatoon 2 **_**avatar. Same outfit and everything! Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**


	15. Way of the Warrior

**Gamelover41592: Thx**

**Matt (Guest): I can neither confirm nor deny that. **

**Okay, time to begin our trek through the second area. Nicole is going to start poking her head where it doesn't belong. **

* * *

Nicole was ready to kick Octo butt. That was for sure. What she was not ready for was for Sheldon to force a stupid Roller onto her!

"_Ok, take this with you. It'll help me gather some practical battle data_," Sheldon said as his drone flew off. "_This is the Hero Roller! You can fling a big wall of ink while on the ground or a narrower, longer stream in mid air. And of course, you can use it to roll over enemies_,"

"I _know _how to use a lame Roller, Sheldon," Nicole groaned.

"_Better not let Callie catch you saying that, Agent 5_," Sammy warned.

"Where _is _Callie, by the way?" Nicole asked. "I mean, I know you guys don't appear together as much anymore, but I thought she would at least help with this,"

"_She's...busy with other issues,_" Marie lied. Nicole was suspicious, but chose to shrug it off. She found bundles of...something nearby.

"What is this?" Nicole asked.

"_Huh. There are Rolonium bundles here," _Marie noted.

"Rolo-whatium?" Nicole asked. She had never heard of that before.

"_Hit the Rolonium bundles to charge them with your ink!_" Sheldon explained. Nicole did just that, causing the Rolonium to roll away and ink more of the ground for her. With a smirk, Nicole headed across.

* * *

"I wish I could spit up stuff like that!" Nicole said as she watched an Octarian barf up a large bundle of Rolonium. Sammy, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased at the display.

"_Ew! How do we kill that thing!?" _She demanded.

"_If you time it just right, you can hit the Rolonium back at the Octohurler_," Marie said, sounding seconds away from gagging herself.

"Lightweights," Nicole mocked as she did just that, splatting the Octohurler with little trouble. She continued on, wondering if there were any friendly Octohurlers.

* * *

When Nicole saw that Sheldon was going to force another weapon on her, she wasn't happy. That is, until she saw the weapon. Namely, a set of Dualies!

"_Ok, take these with you. They'll help me gather some practical battle data. These are the hottest weapons in the game right now - the Hero Dualies!_" Sheldon revealed, but before he could start explaining, Nicole started kissing them.

"I know how to use my babies, Sheldon," Nicole said as she set off.

"_You sure are an interesting one, Agent 5_," Marie said, bemused.

"_How do you think Agent 4 would react to her?_" Sammy asked.

"_As long as she doesn't steal Callie, I'm sure he'll be fine with her_," Marie said.

"Would now be a good time to say that Callie is my gay celebrity crush?" Nicole joked, causing everyone to laugh as she continued to blast away with her dualies.

* * *

"Sheldon you are dead to me," Nicole said in the most stone cold voice she could muster. After giving her a taste with the dualies, Sheldon had the nerve to settle her with a _charger!_

"I'd watch your mouth, Agent 5," Marie said, armed with her own charger and dressed in her battle clothes. "Chargers can be very practical weapons,"

"_Thanks for the support, Marie-er I mean Agent 2!_" Sheldon said before continuing his weapon monologue. "_This is the Hero Charger! Charge up, then splat the enemies from afar! You can also swim around a bit without losing your charge. Cool, huh?! I call that storing your charge. Get good at it and you'll be cooking in no time!_" Nicole, however, had basically tuned him out as she stared at Marie.

"Don't look so shocked, Agent 5," Marie said, when she saw the younger Inkling giving her confused looks. "Sammy, Callie and I didn't get as far as we did if he couldn't fend off boys."

"Right! Just didn't expect you to want to fight," Nicole admitted.

"_I'd go on more missions if I could get around easier!_" Sammy admitted.

"So, let's take down these Octo Zeppelins," Marie said with a grin. It was then when Nicole noticed the main foe of this area. Giant zeppelins. She returned Marie's grin.

"I agree, 100 percent," Nicole replied. While splatting giant evil blimps wasn't Nicole's _first _choice for how she wanted to spend time with one of her idols, she wasn't complaining.

* * *

"_WHOA!_" Sammy exclaimed.

"_That's the biggest Squee-G I've ever seen!_" Marie exclaimed.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Nicole declared as she rushed towards the Squee-G.

* * *

**Five seconds later**

* * *

"Stupid overgrown vaccum cleaner!" Nicole huffed as she was sent back to the respawn.

"_We tried to warn you, Agent 5!_" Sammy reprimanded. "_Squee-Gs are invincible!_"

"That would have been helpful before!" Nicole snapped.

"_We did! _YOU _didn't listen!" _Sammy fired back.

"_Next time you see something new, let us tell you about it before you do something stupid_," Marie condescendingly said. Nicole huffed, but continued on.

* * *

While Nicole was still annoyed that Sheldon insisted on forcing weapons on her, the hero shot was the most common and she could live with that.

_Those Inkfurlers unfurl when you hit them with ink!" _Sammy revealed. Nicole did just that and sure enough, they unfurled, creating a platform for her. From there it was standard stuff, Nicole dealt with bad guys, and everyone else gave commentary.

"_Don't get cooked! _(Our catchphrase was better…)" Marie said at one point.

"_I like Off The Hook's catchphrase_," Sheldon said.

"_So do I, but ours is better_," Marie replied.

"_Hey Marie, maybe when this is over, we should steal these and open an amusement park_!" Sammy said as Nicole went down a giant Inkslide.

"_How would we move that_?" Marie asked.

"_Hard work and determination?" _Sheldon offered.

* * *

"Hey, this is The Reef!" Nicole noted when she arrived at her next location.

"Which means we have to move quick," Sammy said as she appeared, armed with her hero shot and battle clothes. "Glad I can fight here. No walls are no high!"

"Betcha a human can't fight as well as me!" Nicole taunted.

"Oh you are so on!" Sammy said. "But before I start, I should warn you. Since we are near Inkopolis, these guys are going to be all Octolings,"

"So just like a Turf War," Nicole said with confidence. Because Sheldon didn't force a weapon on her, she grabbed the Dualies with glee.

"Sort of, only this isn't fun and games to them. They will shoot to kill," Sammy warned.

"_I have a second warning for you two_," Marie chimed in. "_This time, you are looking for Mini Zapfish! There are eight total because reasons_,"

"_It's because eight of them equal one big one_!" Sheldon explained.

"Didn't ask, don't care," Nicole said as she and Sammy rushed forwards.

* * *

"And that makes seven Mini Zapfish, me and one, you," Sammy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I went easy on you!" Nicole lied. Sammy had also splatted more Octolings.

"_Just get back before people see you_," Marie said with an eye roll that both girls could swear they heard.

* * *

"What am I looking at?" Nicole asked as she readied her Roller to deal with the next Octoboss. A large Octoling with a long Ponytail, holding a Roller of his own and riding a unicycle was waiting.

"_That's the Octo Samurai!_" Sammy exclaimed.

"_Smoke this clown, Agent 4. For the honor of your family…or something!_" Marie encouraged her. To the surprise of no one, the Octo Samurai used a lot of Roller attacks. He could swing it both vertically and horizontally, combine it with his unicycle to turn it into an Octo Cycle and rush towards her and could jump away with ease. However, it was easy for Nicole to deal with him, with the duel.

"You were an honorable opponent," Nicole said as she grabbed the Zapfish. "NOT!"

"_Whew, that was kind of insane," _Marie said, sounding out of breath even though she didn't fight.

"_Great work, Agent 5!_" Sammy cheered.

"Nothing to it!" Nicole replied.

"_Maybe it's just me, but the Octarian bases feel like they've been given a femeine touch. Maybe they got a new decorator?_" Marie wondered.

"_I mean, they are most likely girls from what I've seen_," Sammy noted.

"_...Ruh...Lea...No…"_

"_Huh? This radio's on the fritz. I swear I just changed the batteries!_" Sammy huffed.

"_Aaaactually that is likely radio interference in Octo Canyon! All the junk around there is probably giving off electro-static_!" Sheldon explained. "_See, a lot of consumer products use a frequency called the CPOD brand! Microwave ovens are prime culprits. In fact, my mirco-_"

"_Kshhhhh! You're breaking up Sheldon! Kshhhhh!_" Marie lied.

"_Kshhhhh! We're going through a tunnel in an elevator. Kshhhhh!" _Sammy added in. Nicole burst out laughing as she headed back into Octo Canyon so she could get some rest

* * *

**Before I forget, Nicole's hairstyle is the Banger. If you don't know which one that is, it's the one with two tentacles in the front with the ends cut off and longer "hair" in the back. Anyways, see you next time!**


	16. Return of Old Faces

**Gamelover41592: Thanks**

**Not much to say other then one thing. The title of this chapter is a double meaning. I'll let you learn for yourself what that means. **

* * *

At this point, Nicole had gotten used to agent work. Most of the Octotroops didn't phase her much anymore. The only thing that she isn't wasn't used to was Sheldon forcing weapons on her. She did it for Salmon Run, but in that, she was more concerned with surviving, so she didn't have time to think about the weapons she was stuck with.

"_Say hello to a simple weapon with a fantastic profit margin-the Hero Slosher!_" Sheldon said after his normal "get me data for this" line. "_Once you get the aim down, you'll be sloshing your enemies in no time!_" Nicole couldn't help but snicker as she thought about all the...jokes made about the normal slosher weapons.

"_Talk about mood place is creeptastic_," Marie grumbled.

"_Stay sharp, Agent 5_!" Sammy warned.

"I'll stay as sharp as the ends of my tentacles!" Nicole promised. She walked along, only to be nearly flattened by a giant smasher machine.

"_That's an Octoseeker! Watch out for those things! They'll hunt you down until you're a pancake!_" Sammy cried.

"_Try to avoid being spotted by them_," Marie added in.

"Ugh, I _hate_ stealth!" Nicole groaned. She still listened, as she knew that it was a death wish to fight the Octoseekers head on.

* * *

The fact she got to use Dualies made up a little for the stealth of her last mission. Nicole loved her dodge rolls and quick shots. And she had a feeling she would need them for a new enemy she just met.

"_A Tentakook! After it!_" Marie ordered.

"_Those things steal keys and leave bombs behind. Be careful_," Sammy revealed.

"Please! Hunting that thing down will be easy!" Nicole bragged.

* * *

**About 10 minutes later**

* * *

"FINALLY!" Nicole exclaimed as she finally splatted the little nuisance. Then she remembered that since it was her first time seeing one, she would have to deal with a bunch of them later.

"UGH!"

* * *

"WEEEEE!" Nicole cheered as she used a bounce pad to clear a large gap. "I can see why Octarians stay here. This is great!"

"_I must find one of these Bounce Pads for some…research_," Sheldon said cryptically. Everyone else could tell what he wanted the Bounce Pads for.

"_Hey, Marie, could we get a Bounce Pad for...research too?_" Sammy asked.

"_I don't know how comfortable I am with being so...samey with Sheldon_," Marie said obliviously. To everyone, it was just a harmless statement.

That is, until Sammy collapsed and started screaming.

* * *

"_Samey!_"

"_Samey! You are such a worthless loser!_"

"_Ugly!_"

"_Worthless!_"

"_Stupid!_"

"_Samey!_"

"_Samey!_"

"_Samey!_"

"_Samey!_"

"_Samey!_"

"_Samey!_"

"...Sammy?"

* * *

Sammy was weary as she opened her eyes. She could make out Marie, one of Sheldon's drones and Nicole all looking over her.

"Marie…" Sammy managed out. Marie pulled her into a hug.

"Sam! You scared the carp out of me! What happened?" Marie asked. Sammy looked down. She didn't want to tell Marie about what had happened, but if anyone deserved to know, it was her(and Callie, but she wasn't here at the moment).

"Remember how I said I didn't remember where I came from?" Sammy asked. When Marie nodded, she sighed. "I just did…" Much to her relief, Sheldon seemed to realize that he wasn't needed at the moment and flew the drone off. Nicole, on the other hand, stayed. Either way, Marie got the full story of just how much her sister suffered under her twin. Once the story was finished, Marie looked away. Her hands were clenched into fists

"...Your 'sister' better hope she _never _meets me," Marie said quietly.

"Yeah! She's a jerk!" Nicole piped up.

"You won't. I never, _ever_ want to go back there," Sammy said. "Besides, as far as I am concerned, you and Callie are my real sisters." Nicole just went to look to the next kettle as the two shared another hug.

* * *

"Oh _yes!_" Nicole cheered when she saw the next weapon had ready for her.

"_This thing can turn you into a one squid army! It's the Hero Splatling! Charge it up, then release the button to unleash a fat stream of ink! Charging it up leaves you pretty vulnerable to attack though, so be careful_," Sheldon explained. Nicole quickly found some boxes that she unloaded her ink onto.

"Eat ink, you splinter causing punks!" Nicole cackled as she blasted the boxes to pieces. "Yeah! Who else wants some!?"

"_Maybe take a few deep breaths, Agent 5!" _Sammy said. Nicole did calm herself down, just in time to find the next obstacle she had to deal with.

"_That's an Ink Switch. Shoot it to activate something nearby_," Marie explained. Nicole did just that, moving quickly so she could find some Octojerks to test her new weapon out on.

* * *

"Nope. Still hate chargers," Nicole groaned. As much as she loved hanging out with Marie, chargers were the bane of her existence.

"You just don't have the attitude for chargers," Sammy joked.

"Or the patience," Marie added in. Nicole growled as she moved ahead. The place seemed to be a parking garage of some kind. Of course, it was a strange place(like most Octarians locations), as the landscape wasn't made for cars and giant ink rollers covered the cars in ink.

"_Remind me never to get my car washed here_," Sheldon deadpanned.

"You can reach the pedals?" Nicole asked, causing everyone to laugh as Sheldon pouted.

"_I'm not _that _short!_" The weapon maker protested.

"_Even _Pearl _is taller then you!_" Sammy pointed out.

* * *

"Humpback Pump Track!" Nicole exclaimed when she realized where she was.

"_Must be more Octolings, stay sharp_!" Sammy warned.

"_Retrieve all eight Mini Zapfish_!" Marie ordered.

"You got it!" Nicole said as she surged forward. As she splatted Octoling after Octoling, she found herself wondering what life was like for these guys. And why they were always wearing those sunglasses. Either way, she had to stop them.

* * *

"Okay, Octoboss time," Nicole said as she rolled her shoulders a little. She was getting hyped. She had her best weapons and she was ready for anything. The boss was a giant cube with a face.

"_Wait, I know this guy! It's Octostomp!_" Sammy exclaimed. "_But I thought Agent 4 took care of him?_"

"_I guess he's back for more. You've got this, Agent 5_," Marie encouraged.

"I'M BAAAAAACK!" The Octostomp yelled out. Nicole didn't have any problems the first time. She let him face plant, then inked up the sides and splatted the tentacle. Then the Octostomp surprised everyone by putting on a coat of some kind.

"O...kay," Nicole said.

"And I bought this sweet new coat!" The Octostomp said. He hadn't changed much from there. Nicole just had to blast the bucket for the coat first. Then the Octostomp gained two extra faces.

"_GAAAAAAUGH! THIS DUDE JUST GREW TWO MORE FACES!_" Marie exclaimed.

"I can handle it!" Nicole bragged. Sure enough, she could handle it just fine.

* * *

"BOO-YAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What was _that_?" Nicole exclaimed as she rejoined Sammy and Marie in Octo Canyon.

"It sounded like it came from the city!" Marie exclaimed.

"Let's go check it out!" Sammy said as they rushed back to the manhole. The sight they found was a strange one. A large statue was destroyed in the middle of the harbor. A large group of helicopters was flying back to the city with several platforms under them.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Pearl called down to the group once she saw them. The helicopter she was on lowered the platform down. Pearl climbed off, followed by Marina, a shy looking Octoling, Agent 4 and Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Gramps! Jax!" Marie exclaimed. Her and Sammy hug-tackled their grandfather.

"Good to see you, squddios!" Cuttlefish laughed.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jax huffed to himself.

"Yep, because I'm your replacement," Nicole said as she slung an arm over his shoulder. "Nicole, Agent 5, at your service!"

"Jax, Agent 4," Jax said as they shook hands.

"Who's your new friend, Agent 4?" Sammy asked.

"That's Agent 8!" Cuttlefish said.

"Does she have a name?" Sammy asked.

"...Ash. My name is Ash," Agent 8 said shyly.

"Relax, kid. We don't bite," Marie said.

"So where were you that caused all this?" Sammy asked as she gestured to the statue and helicopter.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Marina fired back.

"How about we go grab 8 here some clothes and then we can talk?" Pearl offered. Everyone nodded and walked off together.

* * *

**WHEW! Major stuff went down this time. So not only are Agents 4 and 8 here, but so are Pearl, Marina and Cap'n Cuttlefish! And, of course, Sammy got her memories back. If you missed the trigger, it was when Marie said "samey". I know that her never hearing in before then was kind of a long shot, but that was the best trigger I could pick. **


	17. From a Team to an Army

**Gamelover41592: Not going to lie, Amy is doomed when Callie and Marie meet her. They love their little sister and are going to be pissed at Amy for picking on her.**

**Matt (Guest): Yep, this was a big chapter. As for how many chapters...I'm not sure the exact number, but we are nearing the end.**

**Okay, so everyone who showed up at the end after dealing with the Octo Expansion is not leaving the story. In fact, they are here to stay! Let's go**

* * *

Much like Jax and Nicole, Ash, Pearl and Marina were all given strict orders to keep everything under wraps. They didn't need a mass panic. The three agents met up at the manhole. Ash was now bunking with Nicole, who had offered the lend her some of her clothes. She was dressed in a House-Tag Denim Cap, a Logo Aloha shirt, some shorts and a pair of Cherry Kicks.

"Glad to see you are getting comfortable," Jax said with an earnest smile. Ash was still nervous around him. He was a terror to the Octarian Army and he did nearly splat her when he was brainwashed, but seeing him like this? She couldn't believe that she thought he was a monster from all those propaganda posters.

"I'm still getting used to everything," Ash admitted sheepishly. "But everyone here is so nice. I hope I can stay,"

"Of course you can!" Nicole said as she slung an arm around her new roommate's shoulders. "You can stay with me as long as you need! It will be like a never ending sleepover!" Truth be told, Ash didn't know what a sleepover was, but she thought it sounded nice.

"Well, best not to keep the girls and the cap'n waiting," Jax said as he dove into the manhole. Nicole followed him, and Ash was the last one down.

* * *

"One thing that never stops impressing me is how fast your squddios can change," Cap'n Cuttlefish admitted. Ash looked at her fellow agents and gasped. Somehow, they had already changed into their uniforms.

"Um...I don't have one of those," Ash said.

"Relax, we've got you covered," Sammy said as she held out another uniform for Ash. She quickly changed into it. It looked like a mix of Jax and Nicole's uniforms.

"Sorry about it kinda being a mishmash. We weren't expecting another Agent," Marie admitted.

"Agents!" Pearl snapped. Her and Marina were still in their casual clothes, along with wearing something to hide their faces. Pearl had a mask, while Marina settled on a pair of shades.

"Looks like we have Agents 2 through 8!" Sammy joked.

"Where is Agent 1?" Jax asked, his concern bleeding through his voice.

"She's busy with something," Sammy lied quickly.

"That would explain why she hasn't texted me," Jax said, even if he didn't fully believe it.

"No time for that now, Agents!" Cuttlefish ordered. "We need to hurry!"

* * *

"So Sheldon forces weapons on us now?" Jax asked.

"Yep," Nicole said as she swung her hero shot over her shoulder. "Said he needs weapon data,"

"Why?" Ash asked. She let out a squeak of surprise when Sheldon spoke.

"_So that I could sell them!_" Sheldon revealed. "_I am the only weapons maker in Inkopolis Square after all,_"

"_No one asked for your life story_!" Pearl snapped. "_What is this place, anyways_?"

"_It's kinda like a bowling alley,_" Marina explained. "_But instead of bowling balls, we used-_"

"_Those are Octoballers! Avoid them at all costs_!" Marie exclaimed, beating Marina to the punch.

"First a resort, and now a bowling alley?!" Nicole exclaimed. "What don't you guys have down here?!"

"_Freedom_," Marina joked, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

* * *

"Why do you guys use buckets as weapons?" Ash asked.

"Sheldon is weird?" Pearl offered. Her and Marina had decided to join the other agents this time around.

"_I am not_!" Sheldon protested over the headsets.

"I mean, you kind of are," Marina admitted sheepishly.

"_Don't insult your weapon maker Agents_," Cuttlefish said. "_He might be more vicious then you think_," No one had any idea what that meant, so they chose to continue on. The group ended up reaching a launchpad, allowing them easy access to the next area.

"Best for last!" Pearl called out before she used the launchpad to launch over.

Only to miss the platform by about an inch and fall into the abyss.

The other agents burst into laughter. Even Marina failed to hold back laughter. Finally, a disgruntled Pearl rejoined them.

"Not a word out of any of you!" The mini rapper snapped. When Jax failed to keep his giggles down, Pearl whacked him over the head with her slosher.

"Ow," The senior agent groaned as the group pressed on, dealing with the Octocommanders in their paths.

* * *

"Chargers are the worst," Jax groaned as he saw what he was saddled with for the next area.

"I know right!" Nicole agreed.

"_Everyone just can't understand what makes chargers so practical_!" Marie protested

"I don't mind them," Ash said sheepishly.

"_And that is why you are my favorite agent right now_," Marie said as Jax and Nicole started to whine in protest.

"_Marie, don't pick favorites_," Sammy jokingly scolded. The laughter went away when everyone saw the background for this area. It was meant to look like a starry night sky.

"_When we were kids, Callie, Sammy and I would count the stars together at night…_" Marie said wistfully. Sammy got very quiet as well. Then some Octarians spawned in.

"_Oh, come on, Octoslobs! We were having a moment there_!" Sammy snapped.

"Okay, where is Callie, really?" Jax asked. "I feel like you guys are lying,"

"_...We'll tell everyone when you guys get back_," Marie said after a few seconds. The three agents looked at each other. Something told them this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"They're back!" Pearl exclaimed before turning to face Marie and Sammy. "Now start spillin'!"

"Pearlie!" Marina snapped. "Don't be rude!"

"In truth...we don't know where Callie is," Marie admitted. Everyone gasped.

"Hold that gasp," Sammy said, stopping everyone. "She also disappeared the same day that the Great Zapfish did….now you may gasp," Everyone did just that.

"Why didn't ya say anything?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Because we didn't want to think about it!" Marie revealed.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is thinking about her being missing when DJ Psychopath is on the loose!?" Sammy asked, teary eyed. Everyone got quiet. Finally, Jax spoke up.

"Look, we all care about Callie. Some of us more then others. We'll make sure she's safe," He said with a smile on his face. Marie and Sammy looked around and saw everyone smiling as well. They smiled back. They could do this!

* * *

"This is a new one," Ash noted.

"Blaster time!' Nicole cheered. Blowing stuff up was fun.

"_Boom! Bam! It's the crowd pleasing face popper…the Hero Blaster! Even enemies behind walls aren't safe from the Blaster's exploding shots! It doesn't really do rapid fire, so make sure not to get splatted between shots_!" Sheldon explained.

"Of course this is the mission I sit out of!" Pearl whined. The three agents laughed as they continued on. They found three locked boxes and three launchpads.

"Looks like there are three paths to take!" Sammy noted.

"Each of us take one?" Jax offered.

"Works for me!" Nicole said as she rushed to the one in the middle.

"I'll just take this one…" Ash said as she went for the one on the left.

"I guess I get the right side," Jax said to himself as he rushed for the launchpad. The three agents were able to get around quickly and reach the zapfish even quicker.

* * *

"I thought the bucket was weird," Ash noted as she held the weaponized umbrella in her hand.

"_This is a secret weapon that everyone wants to play with-the Hero Brella! You can use it to shoot ink or use the umbrella as a shield. Keep holding the button, and the brella will launch off, leaving a trail of ink behind it. It takes a bit of getting used to, but it's really powerful… and looks super rad_!" Sheldon explained.

"_You said it, Sheldon_!" Marina gushed. "_I love using my brella! Mainly to protect my precious Pearlie at all costs_!"

"_Rina! You're embarrassing me_!" Pearl protested, even if she loved it when her girlfriend looked after her.

"_I don't know how well a Brella is going to work with this place_," Sammy noted nervously. The area was full of propellers.

"We always find a way!" Jax reassured her. Sure enough, he did. The brella constantly pushing against the propeller worked wonders.

* * *

"I hate this place!" Nicole cried when she realized where the Octolings had set up this time. Namely, Moray Towers.

"Can we just let them take it?" Jax asked. He didn't want to fight there either.

"_As much as this stage sucks, we can't let the Octolings take it. It gives them an easy way to reach the square_!" Sammy pointed out.

"_And, hey! Agent 8 picked a charger_!" Marie pointed out. Sure enough, the lone Octoling had a charger. Jax had settled on the normal hero shot while Nicole had gone for the dualies. With the three agents working together, the Octolings didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Are you sure a charger for a boss is a good idea?" Jax asked when he saw what Sheldon wanted them to use.

"_Positive_!" Sheldon said.

"All right..." Jax said as he used the launchpad to join the girls in the arena. The boss seemed to be a shower of some kind.

"_It's the Octoshower_!" Sammy exclaimed.

"You guys are fighting some weird stuff this time," Jax said, remembering that the weirdest thing he fought was the Octonozzle.

"Tell me about it," Nicole said. The weirdest of a giant shower didn't make the boss any less tough. It could fire shots from it's own charger, launch missiles, use a hand-crank cannon and rush across the stage, raining down ink. It didn't help that the three agents were forced to move rather slowly and the targets they had to hit(the Octocopters holding it up) were not easy to hit.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that sucked," Jax groaned when they finally managed to splat the dumb thing.

"Agreed," Ash said, sounding just as drained.

"Chargers are not good for boss fights," Nicole added in.

"_Everyone's a critic_," Sheldon grumbled. Upon return to the hub area, a message came through everyone's headsets. It was unintelligible. Almost like the microphone was being held...upside down.

"Um...I think you are holding the phone upside down?" Sammy offered.

"_Ugh...I totally was_," The voice groaned. Everyone realized who it was.

"CALLIE!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"_Um...Nope, this is definitely not Callie_!" The voice lied. "_So just...leave. It's dangerous here! And it's not safe at all_!"

"Ummmmm...don't those mean the same thing?" Marina pointed out.

"_WHATEVER! JUST GET OUT OF HERE! I am not calling again_!" The voice snapped.

"W-wait! Don't go!" Sammy protested.

"Callie?! CALLIE!" Marie begged, only to get static. "I...I can believe it. Could Callie really be working with the Octarians!?"

"No! No way!" Sammy snapped quickly. "Don't you dare think that!"

"Yeah!" Jax agreed. "We don't know what's been going on behind the scenes!"

"But one thing is for sure, we need everyone more then ever!" Sammy declared. "Because I know a certain DJ who is about to become _obsolete_!"

* * *

**Sammy got mean! Also, can you tell I hate the Octoshower? Because I do. I really, _REALLY_ do! Anyways, see you all next time!**


	18. Keeping It Spicy

**Gamelover41592: Thanks**

**Alright. You all know what is coming. I don't think I should keep you waiting. So let's get going. **

* * *

"Yeesh! What a dump!" Pearl exclaimed once the group made it to the final area. It was full of Octoling ink, with only a few platforms scattered around.

"Pretty sure that Ink is toxic…" Marina noted as she looked down at the platform.

"Watch your steps here, everyone," Sammy warned. She was noticeably very stern with her voice. Marie had also been rather quiet. Then again, everyone else understood perfectly well why they had become like that. While it was still a long shot, they knew there was still the possibility that Callie had started working for the Octarians. Either way, everyone opted to shrug that off. Marina also revealed that the glasses/goggles Octarians wore had brainwashing powers, revealing that DJ Octavio had some far darker tricks up his sleeves.

* * *

"Was wondering when this was going to show up," Nicole mumbled to herself as she looked over the new weapon Sheldon had given to her and other agents.

"_If you love getting up close and personal, the Herobrush is the weapon for you. Hold it to the ground or swing it around to slash repeatedly! You can close in on enemies really quickly, and then splat 'em to bits like a ninja_!" Sheldon explained.

"We are like art ninjas!" Nicole said before doing a bunch of mock karate poses. She managed to do a few before smacking herself in the face with the Herobrush. Jax burst out laughing while Ash chuckled a little.

"They never let us use so many weapons. Normally, Octolings can only train in one or two," Ash revealed.

"Welcome to the super awesome world of having this thing called freedom," Jax said as he swung an arm around the Octoling's shoulder before pointing forward with the brush. "Now let's get moving!"

* * *

"Could this level be _any _more annoying!?" Nicole whined. Invisible floors mixed with Tentakooks were not a fun combination.

"_I feel like you find a way to complain about everything_," Sammy joked.

"I do not!" Nicole protested.

"_From what I've seen, yeah, ya totally do_," Pearl chimed it.

"_You can get pretty complainy too, Pearl,_" Marina pointed out. As Pearl went into a stream of angrish, Cap'n Cuttlefish chimed in.

"_Ya know, they say misery builds character_," He said.

"Why can't fun build character!?" Nicole protested.

"I think I agree with you," Jax groaned when he saw a group of giant Squee-Gs waiting for them. Ash ducked behind him, while Nicole just pouted.

* * *

"I remember this place!" Ash gushed. "We used it to pretend we could see the night sky.

"_It's nothing compared to the real one, though_," Marina chimed in. "_I remember I was blown away when Pearlie showed me the real night sky_,"

"_I remember that too,_" Pearl said. "_You got so emotional I thought something was wrong_," Jax and Nicole shared a look. While the night sky was beautiful to them, they could see it every night if they wanted. They never thought it could mean so much to someone.

"_Never thought that the night sky could mean so much to you Octos_," Cuttlefish added. "_It means a lot to some Inklings too_. _I remember that my granddaughters would try to count the stars almost every summer night!_"

"_GRAMPS!_" Marie and Sammy both protested.

"I guess we should get moving," Jax noted. He felt like the conversation was headed in an awkward direction. Nicole nodded, signaling she agreed with him.

* * *

"_Watch your step. You know us oily Inklings don't do well in water_," Marie warned. It was clear that Sammy and Marie were in better spirits. Clearly that reminder of their childhood days were needed.

"_And sadly, the hero suits don't come with the suits that let you swim_," Sammy added in. When Inklings wanted to go swimming, they had to wear full body bathing suits that covered their bodies and allowed them to swim.

"I could be up for a visit to the beach when this is over," Jax grumbled to himself as he used his slosher to fling ink at a group of Octarians.

"I've uh, never been to the beach before," Ash admitted.

"That is now my first order of business when this is over," Nicole declared.

"_Same!_" Pearl and Marina chimed in.

"_Maybe we could make it a Squidbeak thing?_" Sammy offered.

"I like that plan!" Nicole cheered.

"You guys are all so nice!" Ash cheered.

* * *

"The fact this place is called a Madhouse scares me a little," Jax admitted.

"It's a _Platform _Madhouse," Ash pointed out in an attempt to be helpful.

"That still scares me,"

"_Considering you have Splatlings, I think the only mad person here is Nicole_," Marie snarked. The Inkling girl, who had been blasting away while laughing, made no attempt to deny this.

"Okay, that is a little scary," Ash admitted. Maybe she should start sleeping with one eye open...

* * *

"SO MANY OCTOBALLERS!" Nicole cried as she did her best to use her roller to break them.

"..._Is this really what you did in place of bowling, Rina?_" Pearl asked.

"_Yeah,_" Marina admitted. "_Although, looking back on it, it wasn't as fun as I remember_,"

"No kidding!" Nicole snapped.

"Oh grow up," Jax huffed. While he did like Nicole, she could get pretty annoying. This caused her to glare at him.

"Maybe not fight?" Ash said. Jax and Nicole took one look at her little pleading face and suddenly forgot why they were mad. Ash wasn't sure what she did, but she was just happy that they listened.

* * *

"Musselforge Fitness for our final Octoling brawl," Jax said as he circled his shoulders. This time, every agent(minus Cuttlefish) had decided they wanted in.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Pearl asked Marina and Ash.

"Yeah," Ash replied as she pulled her charger over her shoulder.

"It's just like Turf War, Pearlie. I'll be fine," Marina assured her girlfriend.

"Well...what are we waiting for?" Sammy asked.

"Nothing as far as I can tell," Marie replied.

"Let's go!" Nicole cheered.

"CHARGE!" Every exclaimed as they rushed forward. The Octolings never knew what hit them.

* * *

All Zapfish were reclaimed.

Every Octoling kettle/dome had been explored.

All sunken scrolls found.

All weapons tested

All Octobosses beaten.

Only one thing left to do. Confront DJ Octavio himself. Jax, Nicole and Ash were all ready. Sammy and Marie had a backup plan. Sheldon, Pearl, Marina and Cuttlefish were ready to help where they could.

It was go time.

* * *

"A stadium," Jax noted when he saw the battle arena. "Ya know, this way nicer then my last battle with DJ Octavio.

"_Why would he want to broadcast this battle to all of his forces?_" Cuttlefish wondered out loud. The three agents let that dwell as they launched themselves over to the battlefield. A puddle of ink was surrounding a small stage, where a lone figure stood on it.

"_Wait...is that...CALLIE!?_" Sammy and Marie exclaimed. Calle turned around. To say she looked different was an understatement. She was wearing sunglasses that looked a lot like the Octolings were wearing, new earings, a new head piece, a leather midriff baring shirt, gloves, and tights, and black boots. An octopus tattoo was now present on her stomach.

"I hope she keeps that outfit," Jax said before he could stop himself. Everyone on his side glared him down(even the ones he couldn't see. Callie then turned around.

"I told you to leave…" She said with her arms crossed.

"_Callie…_" Sammy said wistfully.

"_Why?" _Marie asked, finishing Sammy's statement.

Callie ignored the question asked as she struck a pose. "Now you leave me no choice….Prepared to be rocked!"

"You're the one getting rocked!" Nicole challenged as she and the other two agents readied themselves.

"Hey, DJ!" Callie called out as she gave a double point to the sky. The stage she was standing on rose up, revealing DJ Octavio in a DJ booth, much like his one from two years prior. He sucked up the Great Zapfish.

"Octavio in da houuuuuuuuuuse!" He taunted. "GYHA HA HA! I REMIXED CALLIE'S BRAIN!"

"Time for our first song of the night: _Bomb Rush Blush!_" Callie announced to a cheering crowd.

"Time to drop the beat down!" DJ Octavio said as he got ready for a brawl.

"Shoot back his fists!" Jax ordered, remembering back to his first fight with the DJ. Sure enough, blasting the fists with enough ink launched them back. However, some fists would spin, preventing them from being blasted. He could also fire out splat bombs.

"_Callie! It's us_!" Sammy begged after the agents had knocked DJ Octavio out of his mech and then back into it.

"_You're cousins/sisters Sammy and Marie! Try to remember!" _Marie added in.

"DJ!" Callie cried. "DROP THAT SPICY WASABI BEAT!"

"That didn't work," Nicole snarked.

"GYHA HA HA! Comin' with that hotness!" The DJ replied. Now, he could summon weird bombs that looked like takoyaki that would summon mini ink twisters if not destroyed. He also swapped out the splat bombs for suction bombs. He would also rain ink down, much like the Octoshower(the reminder of that fight caused all the giants to shudder a little). Despite Callie not attacking, her singing was a reminder that she was not on their side. Even worse was that it was her solo song. Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of...a truck?

"The cavalry has arrived!" Pearl announced. Sheldon was driving a flying Squid Sisters truck, with Pearl and Marina on top, with Marina behind her DJ booth.

"We're here!" Sammy called out.

"Hold on!" Marie said. Both were dressed in their Squid Sister's uniforms. Marie was armed with her charger. With a quick blast, she knocked off Callie's sunglasses.

"AHHH!" Callie exclaimed.

"NOOOO! The hypnoshades!" DJ Octavio cried.

"Yes!" Marie cheered. "That was a direct hit with my special low-tide ink!"

"Nice shot!" Sammy cheered.

"Unnnhhhh…." Callie groaned as she gripped her head.

"Now, agents! While Callie is stunned!" Marie ordered. "Make DJ Octavio pay!"

"We've gotta sing!" Sammy added in. "Hit it, Marina!" The friendly DJ gave a thumbs up as she started to play the background music for Marie's song, _Tide Goes Out_. DJ Octavio didn't change much this time. While he could move faster and would dash before a punch, everything was the same as last time.

"How long till that ink works?" Ash asked.

"My...My head…" Callie groaned.

"My guess is that it's working now," Jax said with a grin.

"Callie! Remember!" Marie and Sammy called out. Marina then switched the music to a very familiar sound.

"That heavenly melody!" Marie called out as she posed.

"The hypnotizing beat!" Sammy added in as she copied Marie.

"The one and only…" Callie said as she copied the pose, although clearly trying to fight it. "I….I remember….! YEAH!" In a flash, Callie stood with her sisters, dressed in her Squid Sister outfit as all three sang the first few lines of a brand new version of _Calamari Inkantation_.

"Behold, _Spicy Calamari Inkantation_," Pearl declared.

"THE SQUID SISTERS ARE BACK!" Sheldon cheered, saying everyone was thinking. DJ Octavio flew away, but a launchpad formed. However, the agents all groaned when they saw a weapon drone coming.

"I don't think now is the best time, Sheldon!" Nicole snapped before grabbing the weapon anyways. She, along with the other agents, gasped.

Inside the drones were _Rainmakers!_

"Let's cook that DJ!" Nicole declared as she rushed for the launchpad, her fellow agents following. Now, all DJ Octavio could do was fire both kinds of punches, but with the rainmakers and the music empowering the agents, he stood no chance.

"BOOYAH!" All three agents declared as they slammed their rainmakers down onto the mad DJ.

* * *

All three agents rushed back to the square to find the Great Zapfish back where it belonged. Pearl and Marina appeared on the TV.

"Y'all know what time it is!" Pearl started.

"It's Off The Hook , coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis square!" Marina finished.

"Check it, here are the current Regular Battle stages," Pearl said. Before Marina could even bring up the first stage, Pearl noticed something. "HOLD YOUR SEAHORSES, MARINA! We have breaking news!"

"Wait...WHAT!?" Marina exclaimed.

"The Great Zapfish is back?" Pearl read before realizing what she had just said. "THE GREAT ZAPFISH IS BACK!" The picture then cut to the Zapfish back on the tower. "AW YEAH!"

"I'm so happy right now!" Marina cheered. "I have to get a picture of this!"

"Anyways, in other news, here are the current Regular Battle sta-," Pearl began only to cut herself off again. "WAIT! Marina, we've got another breaking news alert!"

"What now?" Marina asked. The monitor then revealed Callie's return.

"HOLY CARP! CALLIE'S BEEN FOUND! Are you guys seeing this? Now that's news!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Callie is back? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Marina cheered. "I didn't know if I would ever see her again!"

"We're glad you're back, Callie. Being the best is too easy with competition," Pearl said.

"Seriously!" Marina agreed. "It takes three to make the one and only Squid Sisters,"

"Yo, Marina. Let's drop a new track to celebrate," Pearl said.

"Good idea, Pearl!" Marina agreed. "I've got just the jam. This next song request comes from 'Freshly Fried Boy'," Nicole and Ash noticed Jax slipping his phone into his pocket, but chose not to comment. "It's a remix of Squid Sister Sammy's solo song, _Fresh Start_. This time, though, all three sisters are going to sing!" As the song began, Jax, Nicole, and Ash all smiled. Things were finally back to the way it should be.

* * *

**Next time, one more chapter. This time, it's to tie up some loose ends and give you all one more reveal before I take a break while planning out the next story. See ya then. **


	19. Bonds Never Broken

**Gamelover41592: Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Matt (Guest): Indeed he will. **

**UGH! I really wished this story could have been longer. But it is turning out just the way I wanted. As such, I hope you all enjoy the wrap up. **

* * *

Sammy yawned as she stretched. Honestly, she had no idea how her life could get better. She had her whole family back together, everyone seemed okay with her origins(at least the people she told), and the Squid Sisters were getting ready to put out another album. Sammy's morning of bliss, however, was soon cut off by screams coming from Callie's room. Jumping up, Sammy raced in. Marie wasn't far behind. Callie was tossing and turning, bathed in a cold sweat.

"No! No...stay away from me! Marie! Sammy! No!" Callie mumbled out.

"Callie, I am right here. Nothing bad happened" Sammy said as she grabbed one of Callie's hands. She stopped moving, but was still sweating.

"...Marie?" Callie asked.

"I'm okay too," Marie said as she took Callie's other hand. "You're just having a bad dream." At that, Callie slowly opened her eyes. Once she was awake, she flung herself around Sammy and Marie.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay," Sammy said as she rubbed her older cousin/sister's back. "Now, what happened?"

"DJ Octavio...he came after me again and he wanted to brainwash me again and he already got you two and I...I don't want that to happen!" Callie managed out before breaking down in sobs.

"Callie...we already destroyed those sunglasses, DJ Octavio is back where he belongs and no one is going to let that happen," Marie assured her as she wiped Callie's tears away. Callie gave them both a shaky smile.

"T-t-thanks guys," She said simply.

"Now, how about we all go get ready? We are going to the beach today," Sammy pointed out. "And Jax said that he got those see-through suits for everyone…" Callie jumped up, all of her prior fear gone.

"Both of you out!" Callie ordered. "I need to find the freshest suit to wear!" With an eye roll, Marie left, with Sammy following.

"Knew that would help," Sammy smugly bragged.

"I just hope she remembers that the area where she had the tattoo is still a little sensitive," Marie noted. One of the first things Callie had done when she got home was get the tattoo removed. The girls had claimed it was from a "night out on the town" which was thankfully believed.

"I think she'll just be happy she gets to show off for Jax," Sammy pointed out, causing Marie to shrug.

* * *

"Jax! Come over here and put lotion on my back!" Callie called out.

"Uh, of course!" Jax exclaimed, abandoning his water gun fight with Pearl and the other two agents to apply sunscreen to Callie's back.

"She can do it herself, can't she?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to," Marie replied with a smirk.

"Uh...I'll put some sunscreen on your back, Marina," Pearl offered.

"...Alright Pearlie," Marina said as she leaned forward in her beach chair, letting the mini rapper get back there.

"I don't know about you guys, but I will be going for a swim soon," Sammy said with a smug grin. Everyone else just laughed or rolled their eyes. "_Eat your heart out, Amy!_" She thought to herself.

* * *

"**Are you sure the old man will believe the plush is you?**" The hooded man asked as he returned to his hideout with DJ Octavio.

"The old fool is a broken beat," The DJ replied. "Not fresh enough no more,"

"**Alright, I will trust you on this**," The hooded man replied, not wanting to hear any more DJ speak. He turned to face his partner, who had just walked in with another person. "**Did you get who I asked for**?"

"Yes. She was not hard to convince," The partner replied as she walked off. The person she found walked towards the hooded man and DJ Octavio. She looked nearly the same as Sammy, only with shorter hair, no dyed parts, a cheerleading outfit and a beauty mark on her left cheek.

"So, you're the person who keeps losing to Samey, huh?" She asked.

"Why you callin' her by another track name?" DJ Octavio asked.

"Because she is nothing more then a spare me!" She snapped. "She is the lesser twin and the fact she managed to hook up with those two squids baffles me! Like, I am the way more talented one!"

"Whatever ya say," DJ Octavio said with an eye roll. "Ya got a name, superior sister?"

"It's Amy," She replied. "And I think you and I could make some sweet revenge tracks together,"

DJ Octavio gave a hidden grin. "I like that hotness!"

* * *

**Yep! DJ Octavio gets himself a new partner, in the form of none other then Amy. Next time, I'll put out the bonus chapter and then I hope you are all ready to Dance Through the Danger. **


	20. Extra Stuff

**Gamelover41592: I'm sure they could handle it. **

**Matt (Guest): The Shapeshifter is still frozen in the bunker. Gideon was the rep from **_**Gothic Falls**_**. **

**Okay, you know the drill at this point. Here is some random junk, stuff not shown during the story, What Could Have Beens etc**

* * *

-When this story was first created, along with the others, the _Octo Expansion _had not been revealed yet. However, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Agent 3, Pearl and Marina would have been added to the story.

-Pearl and Marina ended up becoming Agents 6 and 7 respectively

-At one point, Marina had a brother. I scrapped him because I didn't know what to do with him.

-There was going to be a Salmon Run chapter, but it was scrapped because it felt like a filler chapter

-At one point, Sammy was going to her memories back after the final Splatfest. I couldn't slot it in and it was scrapped.

-Sammy actually realized the pun with Callie and Marie's names before they did

-The Disney scene at the beginning of the story was created as a way to explain where the trio's love of music.

-Pearl and Marina weren't going to be a couple at first. But then I realized I shipped them _hard _and had to pair them up.

-I really wanted to give Jax and Callie more scenes, but I couldn't find time to slot them in.

-On the topic of the above, Jax and Callie, along with Pearl and Marina, have hit all four bases. (Callie _rules _the bedroom)

-This story almost got moved up in the order, but I liked it where it was because I felt like it was a good halfway mark.

* * *

**And that is the end of this story! Next time, we will be seeing how Jasmine is faring with Shantae! See you then!**


End file.
